


Fated, Unbelievably

by Klark



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Co-workers, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Like quite a bit, Marriage of Convenience, Secret Crush, Swearing, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2019-10-28 18:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 36,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17792495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klark/pseuds/Klark
Summary: Faced with deportation from Earth, high‑powered editor in chief Kara Zor-El says she's engaged to marry Mike Matthews her assistant. Mike agrees to the charade, but imposes a few conditions of his own.The Proposal AU





	1. “Tough break.”

**Author's Note:**

> WELCOME.  
> Happy Valentine’s Day. I’ve decided to debut this story I’ve been working on based on the idea of The Proposal. Fated, Unbelievably I hope will make you giddy and excited like it does for me.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

The alarm on the nightstand came to life and beeped in an empty bedroom. 7:00. The lights were off and the bed perfectly made for the night to come.

 

The occupant of the loft who was already working, reading an email on her laptop, got off the couch with a groan. She set her device to the side and went into the bedroom, stopping the noise by gently clicking the top button. Returning to her spot on the couch she settled her laptop in front of her once more and finished her first coffee of the day. An empty bowl of cereal sat next to her on a tableend.

 

She muttered incoherently, annoyed by herself about why she even bothered using an alarm clock anyway, she rarely slept seeing as it wasn’t explicitly necessary. By now, it was purely decorative. Annoyingly decorative.

 

The TV played in the background creating noise. She wasn’t a fan of silence, which is probably why she still has her alarm set everyday. The woman quickly scanned through the article in her email that needed last minute changes and within minutes she approved it for publishing.

 

Her luxury condo was filled with modern designs and art. Everything looked as if it had never been used. Most likely because it hadn’t. She simply used her place to sleep and eat breakfast. She’d bring over a man occasionally but that hadn’t happened in a long time.

 

The blonde placed her bowl in the sink and quickly cleaned it. She shut off the faucet and gripped the edge of the white marble countertop. She looked forward and took a deep breath in and exhaled slowly. It was a habit of hers to stop and take a moment to let herself feel anything she wanted for ten seconds. In front of her sink was a window that had a perfect view of National City. She lived downtown as well but high enough to look out at other buildings. After the ten seconds she focused on the day ahead.

 

Styling her hair in a high and tight ponytail at the crown of her head that was almost pin straight was her usual look.

 

She walked into her closet to look at all the options. Ninety five percent of what she owned was black business clothes and high heeled shoes. She grabbed some clothes and began to change.

 

The outfit included a tight black skirt. The top zipped from the front and had short sleeves. She looked over her body in the mirror and made sure everything looked presentable.

 

She finished off the outfit with a pair of black high heels with red bottoms. Leaning in front of her vanity she applied eyeliner and mascara. She finished her eyebrows just as her phone alerted her to start heading to work.

 

Her condo in the heart of the city allowed her to walk to work with ease. All around her on the busy sidewalks she saw people and aliens dressed up in suits or dress suits heading to work. No one cared about the difference in appearances, Earth was pro-alien long before she landed here.

 

She read books on the topic, humans discovered early on that it’d be more lucrative for them to become a part of the growing universe rather than close themselves off. Plus, the boost in the economy didn’t have anyone complaining. The space division especially loved the knowledge aliens provided.

 

——

 

She was sent to Earth when her planet was on the verge of dying. It had been nothing but radio silent and the little girl knew she had to stop holding out for survivors and move on with her life. That was sixteen years ago. She was granted asylum due to the fact it was confirmed Krypton exploded. A bit of information she struggled to comprehend was how that was thirty five years ago and her pod was stuck in what is now dubbed “The Phantom Zone”.

 

Aliens were not new to Earth and she was certainly not the first alien with a dead home. She had to register with the DEO which was like immigration for aliens. She, being thirteen at the time of her arrival, was placed in a group home with other aliens and humans. For five years she grew up in the system. People knew she was Kryptonian, it wasn’t feared, just unheard of. She suspected it was because no one knew of her powers.

 

Obviously, being the only Kryptonian on file, the U.S. Government interviewed her. She was fourteen at the time and the loss was still fresh. The blonde girl gave them what they wanted about Krypton, she even offered her ship to them. She wanted anything to do with her past...gone.

 

It had been decided early on, she never wanted to use her powers. After testing them out in secret and years of controlling them she thought it best to suppress them. Of course she couldn’t suppress them all but a majority lied dormant. She was as alone as alone could be and didn’t want to provide others further reason to avoid her. But all that solitude lifestyle made her cold; eventually she liked it that way.

 

When she turned eighteen she went out into the world and pursued college. It seemed like the normal thing to do. The human thing to do. She balanced an assortment of jobs to give herself an education. Because of that she had little time to socialize and became a bit of a loner. Of course she had the occasional class acquaintance but they only lasted for the semester.

 

At twenty-two, the Kryptonian graduated from National City University and worked for various small news outlets doing puff pieces. It wasn’t until she landed the career changing job at CatCo Worldwide Media that her life would change as well.

 

Now twenty-nine in earth years she’s a much different person.

 

——

 

At 7:55 a.m. she entered CatCo, and the guards in the lobby greeted her by name. Here she worked as the editor-in-chief of the journalistic department. She was the youngest to ever attain the position in the company’s history.

 

It might have to do with the fact she lives, sleeps, and breathes the job and Cat Grant thought she’d be perfect to head the journalist department. Being from an advanced planet didn’t hurt either.

 

With her head held high she stepped on the elevator and clicked the twenty-third floor. She decided to use her time wisely and call one of their renowned journalists who was being abit of a pill.

 

——-

 

Meanwhile, that same morning her assistant Mon-El Gand slept through his alarm.

 

The groggy Daxamite blocked the sun coming through his apartment window with his hand. He lazily thought to himself how the sun never woke him up.

 

Then like an adrenaline rush it all hit him at once. “Shit!” He quickly located his phone amongst the sheets. Dead. “Grife. Grife. Grife.” He repeated under his breath.

 

He fumbled around in his blankets before getting out of bed in nothing but his boxers and ran towards the kitchen. The oven displayed in a neon green: 7:45.

 

Mon-El had no time to think except for the fact he had fifteen minutes to be at work and used his super speed to shower, shave, change and grab his brown leather messenger bag. He took one second to glance at his suit, adjusted his tie, and placed his black glasses upon his face.

 

Breakfast had to be on the go as well. With a bagel between his teeth he got down to street level and looked at his watch.

 

“Still got time.” Came out of his mouth unintelligibly due to the bread. He looked both ways before speeding down the street, living just outside the city.

 

Mon-El Gand or rather Mike Matthews as he calls himself grew up on Daxam until he was ten. While still being of Daxamite decent he was brought to Earth. His parents had to renounce the royal throne because their love wasn’t accepted even after they had him. The class difference alone caused an outrage from both their families, so one day they had enough and left Daxam.

 

Mon-El had lived his life as royalty without the title for most of his life.

 

They had no wish to depart from Earth and became permanent residents. There they built a name for themselves. He always had a hard time adhering to their family name and wanted to see who he was beyond the Gand name in their small town.

 

—

 

So, he moved to National City. Which was across the country, something his parents didn’t understand. He loved journalism and wanted to be an editor one day. So, he landed a job as assistant to the editor-in-chief at CatCo hoping to become one himself in due time. She was a Kryptonian, the only one he’s ever seen and he was a Daxamite but from her eyes just another human.

 

That was three years ago and little had unfortunately changed.

 

He never let up on his dream but some days were harder than others.

 

Take today for example, he had to take care of most aspects of his boss’ life. That included getting her coffee every morning from the only coffee shop she liked which was across town.

 

Despite the fact the barista had his order ready when he walked through the door of the packed Noonan’s, a deal he made for emergencies like this one. Mike was still cutting it close.

 

He smiled at the barista before running out the door and sped all the way to the office. He walked in only to see that all too familiar black ensemble in high heels practically strutting past security.

 

It would be the last day of his career if she was there before him. She couldn’t see him under any circumstances come into the office after her or unprepared.

 

Security, who he also befriended, saw him fumbling for his I.D. and personally scanned the machine to let him pass.

“Thank you, thank you.” He said to them.

 

She stepped onto the elevator so Mike was forced to take the stairs. While looking around to make sure no one saw he sped onto the twenty-third floor barely panting.

 

The old front desk lady peered up from her computer, “Cutting it a little close there Mike?”

 

“Just trying to keep it interesting.” He winked at her playfully after he past her he worriedly looked at his watch.

 

The Catco office had a bright chic interior and an eye catching pink panther that was exemplified by the large glass windows and the morning sun.

 

Phones rang all throughout the office and Mike rushed to put his bag down under his desk before putting both coffees down.

 

He grabbed her coffee out of the cup holder and turned around too quickly to not catch that the mail courier was directly behind him. The coffee slipped from his hands and even with his alien biology couldn’t save it from splashing all over him.

 

“Fuck!” He screamed not so much at the man but the situation. Also he suspected hot coffee getting spilled would hurt.

 

Everyone could see how stressed Mike was and pitied him for being the Kryptonian’s assistant. They merely glanced at him and continued their morning office gossip.

 

—

 

Mon-El ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath. Mumbling to himself, “I can fix this, I can fix this.”

 

He approached Winn, “You gotta give me your shirt.”

 

Winn turned around from talking to another co-worker, Eve. “What? No way.” He saw Mike’s coffee stained one. “Tough break.”

 

“I will give you my National City Sharks box tickets for next Monday. You have five seconds to decide.” Mike counted down extremely quickly.

 

“All right.” Winn conceded starting to untie his necktie. “It’ll be a little tight, we’re not exactly the same size.”

 

“Bless you.” Mike proceeded to take off his tie as well and they headed to the men’s room, quickly.

 

——

 

Winn wasn’t lying when he said it’d be tight. His boss always said how he presented himself spoke about her, “So never look anything less than perfect.” She’d say.

 

He could hear his boss’ voice in the elevator thanks to his super hearing and ran to his desk to grab the remaining coffee. He orders himself the same drink as her incase situations like today ever happened. He’s lived the past three years creating contingency plans.

 

He pasted a cheap smile on his face as the doors slid open to reveal a preoccupied blonde in heels not addressing his presence and grabbing the coffee. They walked together to her office and she continued to talk on her phone in a sweet voice.

 

Everyone in the journalist department caught sight of their boss and ended their side conversations, put away their newspapers and magazines to look busy.

 

Once they walked into the corner office She politely ended the call with a, “Buh bye.”

 

Her smile dropped immediately as she clicked he red button and threw the phone back in the purse

 

She set her bag down on the desk and sat down taking a long sip of her second coffee of the day.

 

The placard at her desk read:

 

Kara Zor-El

 


	2. “We...are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, and welcome to another chapter of FU. Thank you for being so patient and I think I can work on a time table of chapters coming out every three weeks on a Thursday. This is just because life gets in the way and what not. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The morning light shone in from the windows bringing out an even brighter interior. Kara’s office was in the corner of the floor and was big enough to seat a couch and several chairs. The walls were a bright cream color and cut her off from the rest of the office. She had dark wooden furniture throughout. Glass wall windows bordered the other half of the office and being on the twenty-third floor gave her a beautiful view.

 

—

 

After Kara ended her call she began barking orders. “Schedule a meeting with department heads later today and give me the reports from last night. You know that journalist in Rann?”

 

He already had them in his arms and handed her the stack of paper, “Yeah, she has that source Siobhan’s supposed to get.”

 

Just the mention of her worst nightmare made her cringe, “Not anymore because I got the name.”

 

He smiled,“That’s amazing, congrats.”

 

Kara flipped through the report, “I don’t need your congratulations, I need you to make that meeting.”

 

“Of course.” He made a mental note.

 

A benefit of being her assistant for three years, and there were not many, is the fact that they worked like a well oiled machine. He knew how to read her for the most part, it wasn’t something he prided himself on but it was second nature. Most things he did without her asking but she liked to ask so he let her.

 

With her coffee just barely having been swallowed she asked, “What’s on the docket today, Matthews?” She logged into her computer.

 

He brought a notebook with him everywhere but it was pure decoration as he recited her schedule from memory. “You have a staff member meeting at nine, James Olsen wants to go over final print approval for the November issue at eleven, lunch with Ms. Luthor at twelve, and the afternoon remains relatively open-“

 

She reworked the schedule to her liking, “Tell Jimmy I’ll go look at the prints in thirty minutes. I’m not sure if I can make that lunch.”

 

He adjusted his glasses, “Shall I reschedule?” _Again._ Several restaurants knew him personally because of the amount of times he’s made and cancelled reservations.

 

“Yes.”

 

Mike kept a straight face as he clicked a pen and scribbled on the notepad to look like he wrote something down. She never truly noticed anything he did as long as it got done.

 

“And move that marketing meeting to three.”

 

He softly snickered, “The marketing meeting that’s supposed to be Friday?” Mike knew for a fact marketing was nowhere near finished with their presentation. At least that’s what they told him last night at drinks. He couldn’t wait to go run and tell them.

 

“What other one is there?” She rolled her eyes still not looking at him.

 

He stopped smiling, “Right. Sorry.” He never felt like he could please her, she always seemed unhappy about everything he did.

 

“Don’t apologize. Just get it done.” She read an email and began typing a reply.

 

 _Marketing was not going to be happy about that._ Mike again pretended to write that down.

 

Kara looked away from her computer with only her eyes. “Okay, go.” She raised her eyebrows as well making it seem like his presence was preventing her from working.

 

He didn’t move. Something he learned early on was to not allow her to cut their debriefs short. One time he forgot to tell her something and he feared for his life. He put his hand in his pocket, “Your immigration lawyer called, they said it was ‘extremely importa-“

 

“Go.” She said with her hand shooing him away. Immigration. That just pissed her off, how many years has she been living on this planet with no problem? She wasn’t an idiot she knew the problem wouldn’t just go away but it brought up bad memories. Memories she had managed to suppress for a long time. She’ll make time for it next week.

 

He tapped the notebook with the clicker of his pen, “You’ve already missed several rescheduled meet-“

 

“Out. Michael.” Her brows furrowed into a term he coined, called the ‘crinkle’. It was his best indicator so far that her patience was getting thin.

 

“Yep.” He nodded curtly once as he spun on his heel towards the glass door. She’s the only one who called him Michael, and he’s too scared to tell her any different.

 

She looked away from her screen to pick up her coffee cup.“Wait,” she inspected her cup. “Who is Dana and why does she want me to ‘call her’?” She turns her cup towards him to display the ‘Dana’ and phone number.

 

Backtracking into the office he sighed, “That was originally my cup.”

 

“Why am I drinking your coffee?”

 

“Yours... spilled.” He cursed the Gods, he almost got away with it.

 

She took a slow sip, “And you drink sugar free vanilla lattes with soy milk as well?” She lifted an eyebrow knowing this couldn’t possibly be true.

 

The man in front of her looked defeated. Fidgeting with his glasses a bit he told her a sarcastic lie, “It’s a crazy coincidence but yes we share the same drink order. What are the odds?”  A phone in the office rang and he moved towards it, “Would I prefer to drink coffee with two creams and one sugar? Nope.” He picked up the phone.

 

Kara rolled her eyes at him as he picked up the phone.

 

“Ms. Zor-El’s office?” He looked at his boss and mouthed, ‘Siobhan’.

 

Kara pointed to the door. She had completely forgotten one important thing she was able to do now.

 

He furrowed his brow but kept talking, “Actually, we-we’re on our way over to you.” He paused, “Okay.” and returned the phone to its receiver.

 

Kara grabbed her coffee to take with her and exited the office quickly. Her stare once again daring anyone to get in her way.

 

“Any particular…” He began to follow her, “reason we’re seeing Siobhan now?”

 

Kara didn’t answer him. He’d see soon enough what she was about to do.

 

Mike asked her, “Can I ask you something?”

 

“No.”

 

He continued nonetheless, “Have you thought about what we talked out?” He timidly asked while catching up with her and walking side by side.

 

She walked past some co-workers trying to look their busiest, it was amusing, “Be more specific.”

 

He adjusted his glasses again, it became a habit when he got nervous, “That article I gave you. It’s got a really interesting story. We had dinner last week to discuss it. You said you’d get back to me.” He’d been working towards a promotion for the past three years.

 

She looked bored, and still looked out among the office and paying him very little mind, briefly she was distracted by Winslow’s coffee stained shirt that looked too big for him. “Frankly, that meeting was a courtesy. I don't think you’re right for a position that requires an expertise beyond getting my coffee. And sometimes you can’t even do that.” Something to know about Kara was how she had a way with words that seemingly went right for the heart.

 

Mike continued walking by her side, his face remained neutral and as if she hadn’t just insulted him. Briefly, it took all the hope out of him. But, he convinced himself otherwise. She just had to be in a bad mood. That has lasted for years.

 

They made it to Siobhan’s office, “Remember you just stand there.” He knew he came along with her most of the time just to be another presence in the room.

 

—

 

Siobhan Smythe was at her desk, a pair of glasses sat upon her face, she was reading an email on her laptop. Well, skimming an email.

 

The brunette moved only her eyes to see who was walking into her office. Upon seeing it was Kara and Mike she leaned back in her chair waiting for the blonde monster to breathe her fire.

 

Siobhan loathed Kara ever since she got the promotion she wanted and thought she deserved. She wanted to be editor-in-chief but that woman literally never left the office. So, she spends most of her time making that Kryptonian’s life hell.

 

Kara walked in with her cup of coffee and set it down on Siobhan’s desk, “What do you want?”

 

Smythe made eye contact with Mike, “Why is your puppy here? Doesn’t it have a mind of its own?”

 

If Mike and Kara could agree on one thing it was their shared disdain for Siobhan. He simply smiled at the woman until she focused back on Kara.

 

“Nevermind Matthews.” She put her hands on her hips, a frown formed on her face, “You know what? Just because of that, I’m not even going to attempt pleasantries.” Her stance remained strong, “I’m letting you go, Siobhan. You have until the end of the day to pack your things. You’ll get two month’s severance and you can tell everyone you quit.”

 

Mike widened his eyes and controlled himself from dropping his jaw. Why did he have to be here, why does she do this to him? Gods, he’d do anything to not be where he was right now. He shut the door behind him. People didn’t need to hear this and some already were casting glances.

 

Siobhan stood up as her arms stayed connected to the desk. “Excuse me? You can’t fire me!” Her disposition was incredulous.

 

Still remaining calm Kara explained, “Actually I can, especially because I’ve asked you countless times to get the source from our journalist abroad on Rann.”

 

A smirk grew on her face, thinking her employment couldn’t be threatened, “They’re not giving their source to anyone. You know that.”

 

Kara literally glared at the woman who drove her insane, “Really? Because I just called them and I got the name. You didn’t even try did you?”

 

And with that, Kara walked out of Siobhan’s office and back to hers. Without looking back she asked Mike, “What’s her status?”

 

He turned around to see Siobhan pacing, “She’s pacing.” Then the woman began to walk towards the doors of her office, “She’s got crazy eyes and she’s coming out of her office.”

 

“Don’t do it Siobhan.” She whispered.

 

“You toxic bitch!” Siobhan yelled in the direction of Kara who maintained a poker face as she turned around. Among the office, however, all work stopped and the room grew silent. The anticipation quickly grew as all eyes were glued to the two women. Mike really wanted to disappear but stared at Kara and wondered what she’d do next. He turned back to find Winn half amused and half shocked. “I know you’ve been waiting for the day you could get rid of me but let me tell you something.”

 

“Please do.” She remained composed.

 

“My life isn’t over when I walk out of those doors,” she pointed at the elevators. “Unlike you, you sad piece of shit who thinks being an asshole will fill the void of your sorry life! You think treating us badly will make you feel better? You have nothing and no one. You know what? You’re firing me because you’re threatened by me.”

 

“Are you done?” Kara asked while taking one dramatic step towards the enraged woman. “I am not threatened by you. There’s not much of anything about you to remotely be afraid of. You’re lazy, incompetent and your journalists come to me and complain about you. Which, if you can put this together in that head of yours, means I’m doing double the work and you’re getting paid to do none.”

 

She continued, “You need to pack your things with the shred of dignity you have.” Siobhan opened her mouth to speak again and Kara beat her to it, “You make another sound and I’ll have security throw you out right now.”

 

Siobhan closed her mouth and angrily retreated back to her office and the silence lifted as people returned to their jobs and the ringing phones.

 

—-

 

Kara reached her office again and told Mike, “I’m gonna need you around this weekend to go over her files.”

 

He swore he heard her wrong “This weekend?” Months back Mike requested this weekend off, it was imperative he go back home.

 

The blonde raised her eyebrows and sized him up, “You have a problem with that?”

 

“No! It’s just it’s my parents’ thirtieth wedding anniversary, I was gonna go home…”

 

Kara stopped looking interested after she heard the answer she wanted and retreated to her office.

 

Feeling dejected he played it off, “It’s fine I’ll just cancel.” He mumbled while he returned to his desk. “You’re actually saving me from a weekend of misery.” There was no point in speaking anymore she’d stopped listening.

 

His mother was not going to like this.

 

——

 

When she first got the office and hired Mike her desk wasn’t personalized besides the placard in bold letters with her name on it. With the large amount of papers everywhere there wasn’t much room. The large cabinet behind her, however, displayed her awards in journalism and editing. Mike had once been given the opportunity to add something to the office seeing as he was going to be in the room ninety-five percent of the time. Plus, that day she was feeling generous.

 

When he was deciding what to bring he had looked around his apartment trying to figure out what one thing could make her office less bland. He’d never say it to her face.

 

He proudly had brought in a small plant from home and placed it on the corner of her cabinet behind her desk. The next day it had appeared on the corner of her desk. He noticed it moved but didn’t say anything. He took that as an approval.

 

That was years ago and the plant still sits in its white pot. Kara had grown very attached to it and even though it’s no longer the only thing on her desk it’s her favorite.

 

—

 

Kara finished returning the last of her emails for now. She looked at the corner of her desk with the plant and grabbed her purse. One or more times it almost died from not being watered and now, she keeps a bottle with her at all times.

 

She adored the plant, at first she thought it was annoying that it was another thing to take care of but over time it became second nature. After the blonde finished watering it and put her water away she got up to see Mike. Sometimes he’d alleviate her boredom, not that she’d tell him that.

 

Approaching her door with no super hearing needed, Kara heard the hushed tones of Mike. Part of his conversation couldn’t be made out but she got the jist.

 

—-

 

Mike had been speaking to his mother for a few minutes, “I’m sorry! She’s making me work the weekend.”

 

Mon-El’s mother, Rhea, had the phone tucked between her shoulder and her face, “You can’t be serious. Who does this woman think she is? We haven’t seen you in over three years.”

 

“I know it’s been three years.” He pinched the bridge of his nose. It was times like this working here didn’t feel worth it.

 

Rhea sat down at her dining table, “Just quit, there doesn’t seem to be much future in this job as you’d originally told us.”

 

“No, mom, I can’t. I’ve worked too hard to throw it all away.“ Stressing this over the phone never worked.

 

The older woman watched Lar enter the house, “Your father will be heartbroken.”

 

“I know. I know. Just tell him I’m sorry-” He heard Kara approach his desk and taking personal calls was frowned upon so he pretended it wasn’t. “We can take a look at your application and get back to you as soon as we can. Thank you.” He promptly hung up the phone.

 

Removing the house phone from her ear Rhea examined it, not quite understanding what just happened. She put it back up to her ear, “Hello?”

 

—-

 

Kara stood at his desk, “That your family?”

 

There was no point in lying, “Yep.” He said quickly.

 

She leaned against his desk with her arms crossed over her chest. “They tell you to quit?”

 

He met her eyes, “Everyday.” His phone began to ring so he picked it up rapidly, “Ms.Zor-El’s office.”

 

She looked around the whole office while he was on the phone. Everyone was either on the phone, writing or if you’re Winn, hanging out with Eve.

 

“Okay.” Mike reattached the phone to the receiver. Kara returned her attention to him. “Ms.Grant would like to see you in her office, immediately.”

 

Kara pushed herself off his desk, sighing, “Get me in ten minutes. We got a lot of work to do.”

 

“Okay.” He got Kara out of meetings regularly enough to be good at it. But not to say he didn't enjoy the peace he got from getting a break from her.

 

——

 

Taking the elevator up Kara thanked God it was empty. There were a few floors to Cat’s office. It gave her enough time for herself. When the golden doors closed her chest caved and her knees went weak. Her neck felt tight. She felt horrible, and a couple of tears streamed down her face.

 

A faint, “Fuck,” escaped her mouth. Why did it get to her? The opinion of Siobhan, a woman who had hated her since day one.

 

_Probably because she’s right about everything she said._

 

She immediately wiped the tears away and breathed slowly to calm herself. At the time, the insults did not bother her but having replayed it over and over since it happened felt horrible. She stood up straight again seeing as she was almost there.

 

 _Never show weakness._ She’d always tell herself. It came from all the times she’d be alone growing up with no one there for her.

 

The doors opened to Cat’s office floor with other execs and she managed to look as if nothing phased her. She passed by Cat’s assistant without even looking at her when the young woman said ‘Hello’.

 

Kara shut the glass door behind her, “Ms.Grant, hello.”

 

Cat turned around from her wall of TVs, “Kara, hi, please come in. How are you?” The older woman was wearing a fashionable pantsuit.

 

“I’m fine, what is the matter?” She rarely got called to see her during normal working hours. It was usually later in the evenings when they had their meetings. Cat came to view Kara with a lot of respect because of her inhuman work ethic and treated her very much like an equal.

 

“Come sit.” She beckoned to a chair.

 

Kara did not want to, “All right.” She stiffly sat down.

 

“You are a wonderful employee here Kara, you know that, I know that.” She began, “Unfortunately, I just got a call. Your lawyer from extraterrestrial affairs-“

 

“God, he’s calling everyone. Is this good? Has everything been taken care of?” Kara’s demeanor changed to one where she might be able to put immigration all behind her.

 

“No, he told me you are to be deported. Your application was denied.”

 

“Deported?” The word seemed impossible. It never felt like an actual thing that would happen to her.

 

“Apparently some paperwork was never signed by you and that you left the planet while it was being processed.” Trying to make things better, her boss continued, “They said you can re-enter the planet in a year.”

 

“A year?” Kara stood up and walked to the middle of Cat’s office. “Okay. We can make this work. I can videoconference-“

 

“Kara if you’re deported you cannot work for an Earth company.”

 

“What the fu-.” She quickly whispered under her breath. Using her normal volume she asked, “They want me to be deported and go where? My planet blew up!”

 

It was difficult to see her favorite employee struggle like this, Cat tried to comfort her, “I am desperate to have you stay. If there was anything I could do to keep you I would, but my hands are tied. You’ll have relinquish your position to that brunette with the horrible fashion sense, what’s her name?”

 

This day couldn’t get any worse. “S-Siobhan? The insufferable woman I just fired?”

 

Nodding in reluctance, “She is the only other person with the ability to take over your office. I can ask Snapper but-“

 

“But what?” There was still a chance.

 

“He’s going on sabbatical in two weeks. I really don’t have the patience for someone new to take over your position.” The woman leaned back in her chair knowing there wasn’t more she could do.

 

“I don't get it. I was getting it renewed. I should be fine!” She paced the office.

 

“I understand-“

 

A double knock at the glass door stopped all conversation and Mike popped his head into the office.

 

“Excuse me we’re in a meeting-.“ Ms.Grant projected with a furrowed brow as she saw the man step a foot in.

 

“Terribly sorry Ms.Grant. Ms. Zor-El, that journalist you called this morning is on line two.” He noticed Kara’s disposition, it was different from the usual unhappy unpleasantness.

 

Kara was no longer in the mood to get out of the meeting and reverse what she just did that morning. Picturing Siobhan back in the office made her sick. “Tell them I’ll call back.”

 

He was confused but figured not to press the issue, “I’ll tell them you’re otherwise engaged.” He gave a quick nod to Ms. Grant before stepping back out of the room.

 

Engaged. It clicked in her head like a lightbulb but she had to act quickly.

 

Beckoning him back inside she called, “Michael? Michael. Can you come in here for a second?”

 

He appeared tense, she never wanted him in the room with Cat ,“Yes?” To make matters worse Kara had her mouth in an unnatural way. She was smiling?

 

“Come here.” She whispered not so nicely.

 

 _There she was_. Once the Daxamite stood next to his boss he did nothing but wait, “Actually, Cat there is something we would like to tell you.”

 

 _We?_ “There is?” Gods he didn’t know why but he was afraid.

 

“There is.” She pleaded with her eyes for him to try and go along with it. “We are getting married.” And with that statement deafening the room she tapped his chest which he moved away from.

 

Ms. Grant stood up and walked to the other side of her desk, surprise written all over her face, “Isn’t he your secretary?”

 

Kara corrected, “My executive assistant, yes”

 

“Who’s getting married?” Mike didn’t believe he heard her correctly or could fathom a reason why she would voluntarily touch him. She’s never done that.

 

“Us, silly.” The strained demeanor was back.

 

He did hear correctly, “We...are.” There had to be a reason he went along with this. Shock? Probably.

 

Kara stammered a bit, “We are just- just two people who weren’t supposed to fall in love but we did.”

 

“No.”Mike looked at Kara still in disbelief how she can be smiling.

 

Kara began to motion towards leaving, “Is that okay? Is everything alright?”

 

Cat nodded her head, “Yes. Oh, Kara I’m happy for you. Just...make it legal.” She pointed to Kara’s bare ring finger.

 

The blonde was almost to the door, “Yes, we will get right to that.” She kept backing up. “Thank you, we’re very happy.”

 

“So...happy.” He added flatly before following Kara out.

 

——-

 

The elevator ride back to their floor was dead silent. Clearly she was stressed and his need for answers could wait until they got to her office.

 

Kara couldn’t believe what she just did. Her brain was on autopilot not thinking about any consequences of her actions at all. When they both got on the elevator she went to the back and held the railing, not daring to look at Mike.

 

After the ding for the twenty-third floor went off Kara left the carriage before Mike. He managed to spot the railing she was gripping as he got off, and what was there surprised him. The railing had bent to what looked like the grip of her hand, he’d never seen her do that before.

 

Kara walked back to her office ahead of him. The office was murmuring with the rumor already because gossip with journalists spread like fire. Mike ignored them all, he even avoided Winn’s obviously confused look.

 

She sat down at her desk and he followed her inside. He closed the door behind him. It was a glass door so what did it really matter.

 

“Go get me Siobhan’s reports from the past two months.” She ordered him nonchalantly.

 

“Um, what happened in there?” He stood with hands on his hips in front of her desk.

 

She refused to make eye contact, “Where? What?”

 

“Just now,” He pointed to the ceiling, “when I walked upstairs a single man and came down engaged.”

 

Kara opened a folder on her desk that had two papers in it just to look busy.“I am being deported from Earth.” She was thinking about how to spin this.

 

“So, naturally I would have to marry you.” He was used to keeping his sarcasm at bay but she really tested him today. “It’s illegal.”

 

“Don’t worry this is for you too.”

 

“I fail to see how.” He sat down in a chair.

 

She stopped what she was doing to keep her hands busy and looked him in the eyes, “With me gone, Siobhan would take control of my position and fire you within ten seconds. And if you don’t marry me then your dream of spreading the truth to the masses will be over. That means you’re out of a job and all those cancelled dates, donut runs, and weekend conferences would have meant nothing.”

 

He figured the immigration lawyer who called would not recommend this course of action, “You’re really leaving Earth?”

 

“No. Because we’re going to get married and I will no longer worry about my status on this planet.”

 

“There’s just one problem.” _How can she be so breezy about involving him?_ “I don’t want to marry you.”

 

She stood up “Aww poor Matthews, were you saving yourself for someone special?” Her cynicism never taking a break.

 

“I’d like to think so, yeah.”

 

Kara rolled her eyes, “We’ll get a quick divorce, besides you can still live your life but legally we’ll be married.” The room began to ring, “Phone.”

 

Before he left the room she added, “We’re going to the DEO after work.”

 

Mike sat back at his desk. _How did this happen to me?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re starting to get somewhere. Hope you had fun reading it.


	3. “Ask me nicely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting one day early in celebration of Mon-El’s birthday! Thank you for all the positive feedback and I think you’ll like this chapter a lot. Okay, enjoy!

Kara and Mike made their way into National City’s DEO, Department of Extranormal Operations, to start the filing towards making their fake relationship legal. Similar to an immigration office, the DEO was specifically for aliens. The Earth offices had been backlogged for far too long that a new department was created.

 

Heading there after work Kara was particularly impatient. She had filled out a fiancé visa application before work ended and was ready to be done with the bureaucracy before it even began. When in actuality Mike filled out the form and she just signed the papers. Mike was glad they actually left when everyone else did but not particularly enthusiastic as to why.

 

They agreed to walk to the DEO, enjoying the crisp October air. It was only a few blocks away. Walking together in silence was usually what they did when Kara wasn’t ordering him to do things. Mike looked to his left to see people and aliens happily leaving work. He sighed when he turned to his right to find Kara on her phone most likely still working.

 

Entering the building Kara noticed the extremely long line in front of her. Figuring she was under a time crunch to get the files in, her inner asshole came out, “Come on.” She said to Mike who for some unexplainable reason followed her as she basically cut all the aliens off and moved towards the help desk.

 

Mike pointed backwards, “That’s the line.” A strained whisper left his lips, “Kara.”

 

She didn’t look back. Once they were at the front the employee called ‘Next!’ and Kara rushed in front of the person who waited in line. She held up her index finger to the alien. “Quick question, I just have a quick question.”

 

Not waiting for their approval she turned her attention to the woman behind the desk and said, “We are here to file this fiancé visa.” Kara put the folder on the desk and looked expectantly at the agent.

 

Painfully obvious was the fact that the woman was overworked and underpaid. Not caring enough to send Kara to the back of the line, she took one look at her and Mike and unenthusiastically beckoned them to follow.

 

—

 

They were ushered to a small office where they gave an employee their identification cards and told to wait.

 

Kara stood in the corner and leaned against the wall replying to journalists and editors via email. Mike sat in one of the chairs with a distant look in his eyes.

 

Busy work kept her from stressing too much, Kara wasn’t big on lying but this was necessary. She looked up from her phone for a second to look at Mike. The idea of involving him wasn’t the best but he was just in the right place at the right time.

 

Mike tried to get his mind from being blank. This was becoming very real very fast. To think his biggest problem this morning was waking up late was laughable. He had asked the gods why he was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

 

They didn’t speak to each other. What was there to say? She was holding his career by its neck and he had to do what she said so she didn’t choke the life out of it. Unfortunately, he was handcuffed to the woman he had despised for a while now.

 

Ten minutes passed and Mike began to think of the ramifications of this shotgun engagement. He needed to milk this for all it was worth. They may need each other but what was he getting out of this? It had to be more than just saving his job.

 

She also needed to know everything about him for this to work and there was one tiny little detail she was missing but was extremely important regarding his identity. He turned around, “Ms. Zor-El I have to tell you-“

 

Suddenly, Mike’s sentence was interrupted by a tall man in a black uniform entering the office. “Busy day. Apologies if you had to wait a while.” He looked at his tablet then back up to the two people in his office. “Kara Zor-El and Mon-El Gand?”

 

Mike had been paying attention and immediately answered, “It’s completely fine. But, yep, yes that is us.” A DEO office was neither the time or the place for his boss to find out about his other life.

 

Kara was still focused on her phone and didn’t hear anything.

 

The man cleared his throat intentionally, “Ms. Zor-El? Please, have a seat.”

 

“Sure. Sure.” Kara looked up and quickly put her phone back in her purse. Then, she sat in the chair beside Mike forcing a smile on her face.

 

“My name is J’onn Jones, I will be in charge of your case.” He gave a quick smile before returning his gaze to the tablet and the form Mike filled out.

 

They stared in suspense at the man waiting for what he might say next.

 

“Okay, first things first.” He looked at Mike directly, “Are you committing fraud so that Ms. Zor-El can retain her position of editor-in-chief at CatCo Worldwide Media?”

 

J’onn had just caught a couple trying to commit fraud earlier that day. It was quite easy because being a green martian meant he could read minds. He didn’t probe anymore than he needed to but with the couple in front of him he couldn’t get a read on anything. The fact that aliens were exploiting marriage for the legal right to stay on Earth was beyond him. That’s why he took up this line of work, to make sure people were doing this for love. Also because it was illegal.

 

Mike furrowed his brow, “What? No.” Feigning offense.

 

Kara shook her head, “Absolutely not.”

 

Their ability to convincingly convince was weak. Kara made a mental note to work on that.

 

“Uh Huh.” J’onn tapped the screen a couple of times, “Because we got a call from someone by the name-“ He peered at his screen.

 

Kara jumped in, “Was it by chance Siobhan Smythe?”

 

“...a Siobhan Smythe, yes. She stated that this whole thing is a sham to get you from leaving this planet.” He looked at the blonde in a high ponytail expecting an explanation.

 

She scoffed, Siobhan was still being a pain in her ass, “No, no, Siobhan is nothing more than a disgruntled former employee lashing out.”

 

Accepting what she said J’onn continued, “All right then. I’ll ask you a few questions and go from there, agreed?”

 

Mike nodded and Kara smiled tightly.

 

“How long ago did this relationship start?” He leaned forward on his desk.

 

Kara quickly answered, “Over six months ago.”

 

Mike figured he’d contribute to the conversation. “We’ve known each other for three years.”

 

The martian wrote the information down. “Just so you’re aware, the first step is an official interview where both of you are in separate rooms and answer questions a real couple would know. Second step is we go through your phone records and interview everyone in your lives—friends, neighbors, family, coworkers. I

 

 _Shit_ , Kara scrambled for an explanation why no one would know, “We actually couldn’t tell any of our coworkers, you know, me being his boss and all.” She lightly shrugged.

 

“Most of our friends are our coworkers,” Mike fake chuckled, “It’d be an HR disaster.”

 

Kara lifted her eyebrows, “Exactly!” She looked at Mike, “Think of Pam finding out about this.”

 

He smiled at her briefly and then back at Mr. Jones, “She’d have us sign papers in triplicate.”

 

Kara looked around the small office, “HR...not exactly sexy.”

 

Mike figured this would be the best time to make his move, “Especially because I have this big promotion coming up.”

 

J’onn was intrigued, “Promotion?”

 

Kara was as well, “Promotion?”

 

“Yeah, we,” He looked to Kara then back to J’onn, “thought of how it would look deeply inappropriate if I was promoted to editor while-“ Mike waved a hand between the two of them.

 

“Editor.” Kara nodded at him as if it was something they had discussed it before.

 

“So no one knows at work?” Mr. Jones looked at both of them, “Do your parents at least know?” This was starting to seem more and more suspect.

 

Kara admitted immediately as if it was a convenience, “No, both my-both my parents are dead.”

 

Mr. Jones started to see what was happening, “And are your parents dead as well?” He looked at Mike.

 

Kara answered for him, “No, no, his are very much alive.” Kara remembered Mike talking about a party earlier today. “We are actually going to tell them this weekend. Taking a couple of extra days off to see them.” The blonde awkwardly tapped Mike’s shoulder, “Aren’t we, honey?”

 

The Daxamite spoke in a reluctant tone, “Yes, we are.” He never imagined Kara meeting his family in a million years. Most of all he was surprised she heard him.

 

“His parents are celebrating their thirtieth wedding anniversary and we thought what a great idea it’d be to tell them this weekend.” Kara kept smiling.

 

Mr. Jones gave a brief smile back to Kara, “Where will this party be?”

 

“Michael’s parents’ house.”

 

J’onn continued, “And where is that located?”

 

She had no idea, “Well, it will be...Mike why don’t you jump in?” She looked to Mike and touched his forearm.

 

He slowly moved his arm away, “Midvale.” Mike stated.

 

Kara repeated him, “Yep, Midvale.”

 

“Maryland.” He finished.

 

“Ma-aryland.” She elongated the word not expecting it to be so far. They were in California and now they had to fly cross country?

 

“You’re going to Maryland this weekend?” Mr.Jones now looked directly at Mike or Mon-El, whatever he called himself, who nodded slowly.

 

Kara smiled, “Yep, that’s where my little Mikey’s from.”

 

“Mike, I’m going to ask you one more time. Are you only marrying Ms. Zor-El in order to surpass the ruling on her upcoming deportation?”

 

Mike made a frown and simply shook his head.

 

“No?” Mr. Jones fished for a different answer. Mike stayed fairly firm in his decision.

 

Matthews shrugged, “Mr. Jones, Kara and I are just two people... who weren’t supposed to fall in love, but did.” He smiled at Kara.

 

Kara mimicked the same demeanor. Synthetic happiness. She was surprised that he repeated the words she told Cat earlier. However, it seemed to work seeing that J’onn nodded.

 

“Okay, great.” He’s been doing this a long time. They were hardly passing as friends. Then again, not everyone showed love the same way. With this being an unofficial meeting he couldn’t legally charge them with anything. All J'onn had was a bad feeling. He needed evidence. “All right. If I find out in any way you both are lying from here on out in order to prevent her from leaving this planet, you,” He directed his attention to Kara, “will be permanently deported and you,” He returned back to Mike, “will be fined at most two hundred and fifty thousand dollars with a maximum prison sentence of five years. Is that understood?”

 

“Yes.” Kara nodded.

 

“Yeah.” Mike felt light headed.

 

J’onn stood up and gave them a piece of paper.

 

“I will see you on Monday for your first interview.” Mr. Jones ended the meeting and Kara was already halfway out the door.

 

“Thank you,” Mike grabbed the paper and followed his boss out of the DEO.

 

—

 

They walked out together from the DEO and into a busy plaza area. Kara seemed satisfied with the outcome of that meeting and was back on her phone answering emails.

 

Directing orders to Mike about their next plans she acted as she normally did, “I need you to buy the tickets for Midvale, business class, use my card and make sure to get the miles. I’m getting hungry, maybe we should get dinner…”  The uptight blonde kept talking but Mike stopped listening to Kara because he was too busy trying to digest the fact he could be thrown in jail and fined a ridiculous amount of money. He wanted none of that. He couldn’t marry Kara.

 

“Kara.” He stopped abruptly but she kept listing things off and walking further away. He called her name again a little louder, “Kara.”

 

It didn't take her long to realize her he wasn’t around, but rather calling her name several feet away. She stopped and turned around, “What. Why’d you stop? Why aren’t you writing this down?” Kara walked back to stand in front of him.

 

“I don’t think you heard Mr. Jones but there is a lot on the line if we get caught. It changes things.” He tucks one hand in a pocket while the other points back to the DEO.

 

Still breezy, she shakes her head, “We won’t get caught.”

 

He starts to back away, “No, I can’t risk it, I’m not marrying you Ms. Zor-El.”

 

“So no to dinner?” Kara saw he was frustrated when he rolled his eyes at her attempt to lighten the mood. “Matthews, what are you-“

 

He couldn’t hold in what he thought anymore and returned to stand in front of her. “You’re not listening to me. You never have.” The voice he projected sounded strained, tired.

 

Still, Kara shrugged it off, “I hear you all the time, Michael. Don’t be dramatic.”

 

He needed something out of this, something to make whatever they were about to do worth it. “Fine, make me an editor.”

 

She nodded, “That was a good idea, he totally bought it back there, but no way.”

 

He turned around and quickly walked away, “Well, then I quit and you’re out of luck. Goodbye, Ms. Zor-El. It’s been a real pleasure working for you.” Sarcasm dripped from every word.

 

“Wait!” She rushed towards him. “Okay! Okay, I will make you editor.” She stopped once he did as well.

 

“Not in two years, now.” He told her. It felt nice finally being able to tell her something, to be on equal footing.

 

Kara felt like she was rightfully getting her arm twisted. “Fine. After you do the Midvale weekend and the immigration meeting Monday I will make you an editor.” If they were doing demands she’d make some more. “Stop calling me Ms. Zor-El we are literally the same age. I always found that annoying.”

 

He quickly retorted, “Done. Stop calling me Michael, it’s never been Michael.”

 

“But-.” She kinda liked Michael. “Fine.”

 

Mike adjusted his glasses, “And we will tell my family of our engagement how I want and when I want.”

 

“Fine. Are you happy now?”

 

He nodded, “For now.” They were stuck and needed each other to get what they wanted. There was no going back. “One more thing.”

 

“God. What?” Kara could not believe she was at the mercy of this human, with his gigantic smirk. But she needed him more than he needed her.

 

“Ask me.” Mike looked her in the eye, which because she wore heels almost made them equal height. They were standing about two feet apart. His calmer casual persona was off putting to her. A stressed and formal Mike was more familiar.

 

Kara crinkled, “Ask you...what?”

 

“Ask me, Kara, to marry you.” He raised his eyebrows with a mischievous smile.

 

She looked around, people were walking all around them, “Are you serious?”

 

He nodded, the smirk ever remaining, “On your knees.”

 

Kara glared and breathed under her breath looking away, “Fuck you.”

 

With his hearing he totally heard that, “What was that?”

 

She took a step back and put out her hand which he took it to help her bend down, “Nothing.” It was, however, the first time she registered his grip. His hand held hers for a second but it was the most she was able to feel in a long time.

 

She threw the thought away and composed herself, not believing she’d ever do this, let alone to Mike. Looking up at his smug face she quickly and disingenuously asked, “Will you marry me?”

 

He lightly pursed his lips, “Mmm, no.” He looked on at the people who glanced at them for a bit before returning his attention to her. “Ask me nicely.”

 

“Mike Matthews-“ She tilted her head and tried to look as innocent as possible whilst batting her eyelashes dramatically. “-will you pretty please do me the greatest honor of becoming my wonderful and amazing husband?” She gave one of her fake smiles he has come to think is actually how she smiled.

 

Mike pretended to think about it until he said, “Okay, I’ll do it. Don’t appreciate the sarcasm but I’ll do it.”

 

Kara’s smile dropped instantly, “Good.”

 

“See you tomorrow at the airport.” He moved his hand to help her back up but thought better of it and just walked away.

 

She reached out for his hand and didn’t anticipate he’d just leave so she lost her balance. Now, Kara was left there on her knees with one hand on the ground. The blonde breathed out a sigh and used her strength to push off the ground and stand back up.

 

“Asshole.”

 

—-

 

Kara entered her apartment after coming home from the DEO. She tossed her bag on the dining room table, kicked off her heels, and fell onto her couch.

 

“This is a terrible idea.” She mumbled into a pillow.

 

She stayed there for a few more minutes hoping this was all a bad dream. Eventually when she couldn’t wake up from this nightmare she created she got off the couch.

 

The Kryptonian called for some take out and while food was taken care of, she began to pack. She’d need clothes for four days. Kara started by tossing her large luggage on the bed.

 

After packing for a majority of the trip she decided to take a break and look up this ‘Midvale’.

 

It appeared to be a cute little town in the middle of nowhere. Kara didn’t mind nature but she didn’t exactly have the clothes for it. Hopefully she wouldn’t have to go outside too much.

 

She needed a place to stay first and foremost. There was no way she was staying with Mike. Plus, he should be happy they wouldn’t need to see each other as much. Kara moved her index finger across the touchpad of her laptop searching through options.

 

Mumbling to herself she scrolled on the screen, “Let’s see...The Gand Inn.”

 

Kara clicked the link and was brought to a little website and couldn’t be bothered with reading the ‘About’ page. She just needed nightly rates and their rating. However, she did get a glance of the owners, they had a picture of themselves on the home page.

 

“Wow, this is really nice.” The blonde tucked some hair behind her ear as she began to reserve a room. She fumbled in her purse for her credit card and began typing in her information.

 

Four days and three nights. She could do this. Kara shut her laptop after receiving her confirmation email and began another attempt at finishing her packing before the food came.

 

—-

 

Mike walked home in a daze.

 

After the miracle, that was getting home, he cooked some food for himself. Then he checked his phone which thankfully didn’t have any messages from Kara.

 

After he collected his left overs he packed it into a disposable container. He sped down stairs and walked outside and around the corner of his building. That was where the neighborhood homeless man stayed. Mike walked up to the elderly man, “Hey, Ed. I had some extra dinner.”

 

The older man gingerly took the container, “Thank you, Mon-El.”

 

“Sure thing. Have a good night.” He smiled and returned back to his building.

 

-

 

Cleaning his kitchen, Mike grabbed his phone and called his parents and put them on speaker. He placed the phone on top of the microwave to keep cleaning the countertop.

 

“Hey, I didn’t wake you guys did I?”

 

Rhea was the one who answered the phone, “Hi, honey. No, we’re just preparing the finishing touches on our party.”

 

He threw away the dirty wipe he was using,“Well I’m calling because I can come this weekend.”

 

“You’re kidding?” Her excitement got Lar’s attention.

 

“Nope.” Mike smiled and picked up the phone putting it against his ear.

 

“Oh Mon-El that’s wonderful. What changed? Did you quit?” His mother was delighted but wary.

 

His voice became strained, “Heh, well. I actually have to tell you something. I’m bringing a date.”

 

“A date?” Rhea asked looking at Lar who moved to sit closer to his wife wanting to hear what was happening. His mother put the phone on speaker.

 

He dreaded that this was where the lying began. “Yeah. Well, my girlfriend.”

 

Rhea asked, “What’s her name?”

 

“Kara.” He shut his eyes tightly despite not talking to them in person.

 

“Kara? As in your boss?” His father asked.

 

“Yes.” He could almost feel their confusion.

 

Lar continued while Rhea remained in shock, “Well, that’s great. We’re glad you’re coming. See you tomorrow then?”

 

“Yes, we’ll be in about five, your time.” Mon-El remembered then he had to buy a ticket for Kara.

 

Rhea finished the conversation, “All right, safe flight Mon-El. Bye.”

 

“Bye.” Mike hung up and let out a sigh.

 

—-

 

Rhea ended the phone call. “Lar!” She called her husband who already started walking away.

 

“What?” He turned around.

 

“He’s bringing Kara, his boss, home.”

 

“Yes, I was there.”  

 

Rhea was having a bigger problem with it then Mr. Gand. “The one who he calls us about to complain nonstop.”

 

“That’s the one.” He said nonchalantly.

 

Rhea shook her head, “What is that boy thinking?”

 

“We’ll find out tomorrow. But play nice Rhea.” He raised an eyebrow at her.

 

The former queen smiled, “No promises.”

 

—-

 

Mike booked two tickets for a flight tomorrow at ten in the morning. He texted Kara to be at the airport at seven in the morning to which she responded a singular ‘K.’.

 

He finished packing around eleven and decided to watch some TV before bed. He set three alarms on his phone and made sure it was charging to not suffer a repeat of the morning.

 

—

 

Nearing midnight, Kara finished eating her food and set her luggage by the door. She was about to go to bed but she remembered something she forgot to do at the office. Dressed in far more casual clothes than normal she made her way to the office. The only one working was the overnight guard who knew her from her frequent late nights.

 

She took the elevator up to her floor. In her personal office she wrote a note and placed it on Winn’s desk.

 

—

 

_Water my plant. Mike and I will be gone for the rest of the week._

_-Kara_

 

—-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are excited for the next chapter cause it just keeps getting better. 
> 
> :)


	4. “Excuse me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to FU Ch 4! 
> 
> I feel like I should say I haven’t seen season 4 but I did skim through it to find pictures of Kara without her glasses and amazingly the picture is exactly how I pictured her. 
> 
> Check it out on Twitter or Tumblr

Kara let the alarm clock wake her up today. She blindly moved her arm in search of the off button and once she found it, rolled out of bed. While brushing her teeth she held up an outfit to her body in front of the mirror trying to decide what one wears when meeting their fake fiancé’s parents.

 

She skipped breakfast because of her nerves. Instead she took her ten seconds to breathe and think about why she was doing this. Should she be dragging her assistant who literally has kept her life together for years into this?

 

Because Earth was her home, more so than Krypton now. If she had to leave and start over again…she didn’t know if she could survive that. . Especially since leaving a planet permanently seemed to never be her choice.

 

Then again, Mike was the only person that was convincing enough and had enough backstory with her. Despite the fact she couldn’t stand him and his seemingly perfectness she had to do this to keep her life. In a professional sense Mike was great, did everything she’s ever asked no matter how tall the order. Personally, she didn’t really like how he seemed to have no backbone. What could she expect from a human working for an alien?

 

She looked at her phone, she still had an hour before she needed to leave so she made some calls. Working, that’s what gave her purpose. That’s what made her love this life. That’s what they were going to take away.

 

—

  


In the morning Mike liked to get to the airport absurdly early while Kara didn’t mind getting within fifteen minutes of boarding. He couldn’t understand why she was like that it drove him crazy.

 

This had always been the case when they traveled together for work. Weekend long conferences off world had them taking the interplanetary teleportation terminals which didn’t care of you came within fifteen minutes of departure. Mike knew that she’d do it again so he told her to be at the airport an hour earlier than she was supposed to.

 

Arriving to the airport around eight-thirty Kara strolled in with her luggage behind her. She wore a black v-neck dress and layered on a blanket scarf. She had on sunglasses and her hair perfectly in a low bun.

 

Mike spotted her from across the terminal and sighed when he saw she decided to wear heels again. Nothing against them, but where they were going heels were the last kind of footwear that should be worn. Midvale was a coastal town, it was heavily surrounded by nature, not the best place for four inch heels.

 

He was dressed in a green jacket, beige shirt, and dark jeans with his glasses. Once Kara came into earshot he said, “You are aware planes don’t run on your time, right?” He handed her a cup of coffee and sipped on his. “The text said seven-thirty.”

 

Kara didn’t mumble a greeting and reached for the cup but Mike pulled it away.

 

“Hey.” She pouted.

 

Working for her so long made him immune to that face, “Just some more rules before we start this whole thing.”

 

Her eyes never left the cup, “You’re doing this before I have coffee?”

 

“Rule one,” He shook her coffee cup in his hand, “After this I’m no longer gonna be your assistant. That means no more ordering me around.”

 

“I’m broken.” She feigned sadness with a quick frown. “Continue with your demands.”

 

“Rule two, we have to be honest with one another. That’s the only way this works.”

 

She smirked, “You really want that promotion, huh?”

 

“Kara.” He tried to be civil with her but she never made things easy.

 

Dismissively she answered, “Fine. I’ll be honest, too.” She genuinely added, “My livelihood is on the line here too.”

 

She grabbed the cup of coffee which Mike now allowed and took a sip. Her face relaxed as her favorite flavors filled her mouth. Kara smiled after taking a sip, “So good.”

 

“Let’s go check in your luggage.” Mike dumped his own finished coffee in the trash.

 

—

 

Waiting in line to weigh her bags Kara looked at Mike, just observing him. It was so rare an occasion that she saw him without a suit. He actually looked, good. But would she ever tell him? Nope.

 

Mike was nervous. He wasn’t nervous earlier but now that Kara was here with him it all felt too real. Meeting his family at the end of the day was making him anxious. He had to tell Kara soon that he was the former Prince of Daxam. It seemed like information he’d tell the woman he would marry. The only plus was he didn’t care if she liked it or not, nothing was real for them.

 

He glanced at her but she quickly looked away. _Was she staring at him?_

 

They took small steps to move in line. The weekend could not be like this the whole time he’d go crazy. They had to talk and learn a lot about each other. Kara surprised him by talking first.

 

“So...are you excited to see your family?” She asked looking around the airport.

 

“Yeah, actually. It’s been a while.” He beamed. Mike knew about Krypton and Daxam’s fate and restrained himself from asking about hers. Just yesterday he found out both her parents were dead. That was the first bit of personal family information he got from her.

 

Kara scrunched her face a bit, “What’d your parents say about me coming?”

 

They moved up in line, “They can’t wait to meet you.”

 

“I’m sure those were their exact words.”

 

“More or less.”

 

She twirled her luggage, “It’s weird, I kind of want them to like me.”

 

“Well, Rhea and Lar I’m sure will love you.” They walked up to the weighing counter.

 

“Whatever.” She said with a quick smile.

 

—-

 

They lounged around their terminal waiting for boarding to start.

 

Kara had her sunglasses resting on her head while she finished the last of her work emails. Mike went to go find some food so she was alone watching both of their bags.

 

The trip ahead of them hadn't even started and Kara dreaded it. If this was the cost of getting to stay on Earth, so be it. A weekend with her ex-assistant can’t be that hard but also could be the hardest thing.

 

Mike came back with two breakfast sandwiches and tossed her one. Her favorite. They ate relatively in silence, but she couldn’t help but giggle.

 

He looked over to her chewing, “What?”

 

She swallowed before answering, “We don’t even like each other and we’re doing this crazy thing.”

 

He smiled and gave a brief chuckle, “Yeah I guess it is kind of funny.”

 

“This was not where I imagined I’d be Thursday morning. By the way did you reschedule everything?”

 

“Yeah everything’s pushed ‘til next week.” He finished his sandwich, “And what are you talking about I didn’t imagine this either, I definitely thought we’d be flying coach.”

 

“Funny.”

 

After she finished and they relaxed again Mike started, “Kara, I do have to tell you something.” He’d been hyping himself up to finally tell her the truth.

 

“What.” She quipped never glancing away from the phone screen.

 

The intercom came alive. “Boarding will begin with business class. Will all passengers with a business class ticket please make your way to the designated area for boarding.”

 

“Hold that thought we have to go.” She stood up and tucked her phone in her purse.

 

He sighed and followed behind her.

—

 

They boarded the plane relatively quickly.

 

The flight attendant smiled widely, “Good Morning.”

 

Kara ignored the woman and rolled her carry on to the first section of the plane. She went to pull out her ticket again to find out what seat they’re in but figured it’d be easier to just ask Mike.

 

All the while, Mike was behind her stepping onto the plane as well.

 

The flight attendant smiled widely once again, “Good Morning.”

 

He smiled back, “Good Morning.” However, that smile didn’t last because he soon heard the constant repetition of his name.

 

“Mike, Mike, Mike.” Kara repeated while she looked at the letters and numbers posted besides the chairs.

 

“What?” He rolled his eyes and made his way to her.

 

Her head was turned and didn’t see, “Where are we sitting?”

 

He glanced down to see her ticket sticking out of her purse that she could have easily taken out. This was not going to be an easy flight. “I am 5A and you’re-” Someone behind him tapped his shoulder, Mike allowed people to go past them but he had to lean against Kara for a second. “You’re 15D  have a nice flight.” He said close to ear.

 

“Are you serious?” Her eyes widened and her mouth opened partially. She didn’t know they’d be sitting apart.

 

He couldn’t help but laugh a bit and moved back, “Of course not, you’re 5B but you’d have known that if you ever bothered to look at your ticket.” He put his baggage in the overhead compartment and sat down at the window seat.

 

The blonde woman still stood in the aisle while visibly annoyed people went around her. “Mmm, I would’ve liked the window seat.” As if that would get him to switch.

 

Looking up from an in-flight magazine he had quickly took out Mike shrugged, “Everyone would like the window seat, too bad.”

 

Kara pouted and tossed her carry-on above her with ease. She dropped herself into the roomy grey chair and sighed. “Never knew you were sassy.”

 

Still pointlessly flipping pages, “I’m not getting paid to be nice to you.” He emphasized ‘to you’.

 

“So you’re saying you’re nice to everyone else for free?” She questioned while putting her purse under her chair.

 

“Pretty much.” He flipped the page again.

 

“Great.” She said sarcastically as she played with the seat back display.

 

The seatbelt sign went on and after enduring the safety demonstration, they took off. It was going to be a long flight and silence was the only way Kara thought to get through it.

 

Mike had other ideas.

 

After the pilot let the whole cabin know they were at cruising altitude Mike reached down and grabbed his messenger bag. Meanwhile, Kara was reading a CatCo magazine.

 

Leaning back into his seat he started, “Did you know the amount of things couples know about each other is insane?”

 

She flatly replied, “No,”

 

After fastening his seatbelt he pulled a booklet out.

 

Kara narrated unenthusiastically, “Oh, there’s a book.”

 

He fanned the pages quickly before stopping and picking a page. Skimming his finger down the paper and speed reading, Mike raised his eyebrows. “Good thing is I know all of this about you. Bad news is you have four days to learn this about me. So, let’s get personal.”

 

Putting her magazine away she grabbed the booklet knowing for a fact Mike could not know everything. “You know all of this about me?” Kara scoffed as she flipped through a couple of pages, these were personal questions.

 

“Practically everything, naturally, there’s still stuff I don’t know.” He added.

 

Certainly she hadn’t told him everything about her without realizing? She started to read a  question aloud. “Do I have any scars?”

 

He took a second to think before answering, “I don’t know about that but I’m pretty sure you have a tattoo.”

 

She kept her cool because she did in fact have a tattoo but never told anyone about it, let alone Mike,  “You’re pretty sure?”

 

“One time your dermatologist called asking about a Q-switch laser which I’ve come to find out removes tattoos.” He followed up with, “But you cancelled your appointment. So where is it? What is it? Tramp stamp?”

 

“It’s exciting for me to experience you like this.”

Kara rolled her eyes, “My skin is impenetrable. Can’t get scars. Can’t get tattoos.” She found it laughable he looked disappointed. “No secret tramp stamps, Matthews.”

 

“Damn. I was hoping for some barbed wire too. Maybe an ex’s name.”

 

She hid her smile and read another question, “What does your significant other like to do for fun?”

 

Mon-El causally answered, “Haunt the dreams of children?”

 

She glared, “Hilarious.”

 

—

 

The questions proved they still had a lot to learn about each other and themselves.

 

Kara asked, “What is my favorite dessert?”

 

Mike paused to think. She loved a lot of desserts but one fact about her stood out, “I know you only like sticky buns on weekends, weirdly enough.”

 

She lowered the booklet down and looked at him, “Shit, I didn’t even know that about myself.” Kara gave a small laugh before raising the book again. “What’s yours?”

 

“Red vines.” He said confidently and quickly.

 

Immediately she wrinkled her brow, “Gross, twizzlers all the way.”

 

Gasping he said, “Kara I don’t think we can go through with this if that’s the truth.” He looked out the window.

 

She enjoyed his banter, “Favorite kind of pizza?” Kara wondered.

 

Mike took his attention away from the window and the clouds to look at her, “That’s an actual question on there?”

 

Shrugging she replied, “No, I’m curious.”

 

“I don’t usually tell people but Hawa-.” He started.

 

“Let me guess you hate it.” She butted in.

 

“I love it actually.”

 

Her face was minutely shocked, “There may be hope for us yet, Mike.”

 

—-

 

She continued, “What is your partner’s planet of origin?” Kara knew this one. “That’s easy, Earth.”

 

Mike answered, “Krypton.” But when he heard Kara’s answer it forced his hand. “Wait.”

 

“Why?”

 

 _Rip off the bandaid_ he told himself, “No-I am not from Earth, actually.”

 

“Hold up. What?” She turned her whole body to face him.

 

“I’m not human, Kara.” He adjusted his glasses.

 

“Good one.” She playfully rolled her eyes, “You almost got me.”

 

“I’m not playing.”

 

She shook her head, “No.”

 

“Yes.” He nodded.

 

She became impatient, “Cut the crap. What are you? Almeraci? Carggite? Oh my God are you a shapeshifter?” She didn’t know whether to be excited or not.

 

Mike disclosed, “Stop. No, I am actually a...Daxamite.”

 

“You can’t be serious.” Kara’s smile dropped immediately then she fumbled with her seatbelt, “I gotta get off this plane.”

 

“What?” Mon-El put his hand on her shoulder, “Will you let me explain?”

 

She jerked her arm away, “No-“

 

The flight attendant came around oblivious to their argument and smiled, “Would you two like anything to drink?”

 

They both acted normal. Mike nodded his head, “Um, just water, please.”

 

The woman looked to Kara who nodded, “Club soda.” The blonde tried to remain composed.

 

“I’m sorry ma’am we only have mineral water. Is that all right?”

 

She figured getting through this weekend would require alcohol. “No...actually, give me an Aldebaran rum and coke.”

 

“I’m sorry, that is for our extraterrestrial passengers ma’am. It is deadly to humans.”

 

“I’m Kryptonian, it’s fine.” She waved her hand up and down, turning to Mike to speak to him.

 

“I’m going to have to see some I.D.” The woman smiled.

 

“For fuck’s sake.” Kara whispered as she pulled out her card and gave it the the flight attendant.

 

“Thank you ma’am. Here you are.” She made the drink and moved down the aisle.

 

Now, that they were alone again Kara quickly downed the drink. His ethnicity aside she tried to think about this logically. “Can me marrying you even work?”

 

Surprised she didn’t give more of an outburst, “Yeah, my parents did all the necessary legal stuff.  I moved here when I was ten. I became an official Earth citizen when I turned eighteen.”

 

Kara lightly groaned thinking about her own process, “If only it were that easy. I can never apply for citizenship, something about me being a refugee and anyone that enters Earth unexpectedly gives up their right to become one. Which is why I apply for a green card periodically.”

 

Mike looked at her. She lifted her blue eyes to stare at the ceiling. He could see it was a constant frustration that she could never feel safe on Earth even after she made it her home.

 

“I really thought you’d hurt me when I told you.”

 

A small smile spread on her lips he noticed was genuine, “Oh, you’re just lucky we’re on a plane.”

 

Mon-El needed to tell her the rest of the truth, “If we’re really going to pass this test you’ll have to know something else-“

 

“Not here.” She took his wrist to pull him into the aisle. They made their way to the bathroom. She shoved him in and followed right after.

 

“The bathroom’s a better place?” He whispered looking around the small space. Their bodies were almost pressed up against each other.

 

She whispered back and pushed a finger to his chest, “Just tell me the rest, Daxamite.”

 

Mike shoved his hands in his pockets, “They’re just couple of quick things you need to know. Super easy stuff.”

 

“Okay.” She patiently waited for him to explain. Her expression was neutral, something he rarely saw as well. He hated that he would ruin that.

 

Mike said softly and quickly, “I am the former Prince of Daxam, and my name’s not Mike Matthews it’s Mon-El Gand.”

 

She blinked once while her face remained frozen. Then, the next second her crinkle came back in full force, “Excuse me? What the fuck?”

 

Her cursing never bothered him and she didn’t put any actual meaning behind it. Right now, it was a little hard to know if she was seriously mad or just surprised, “What did you think I was gonna say?”

 

“Not that!” Her gaze began to glare.

 

He decided on her being surprised, “You needed to know this to pretend to be my fiancée.”

 

Kara was about to retort when a knock at the door interrupted her train of thought. She used that moment to leave the bathroom and make her way back to her seat.

 

Mon-El smiled sheepishly at the old woman who knocked as he left the lavatory. “We didn’t…” He returned to his seat making his way across Kara.

 

She turned her body away from him needing time to think. Mon-El in turn faced the window.

 

——

 

Kara tried to take in all the information that Mike or Mon-El just dropped on her. What freaked her out the most that she never knew any of that, not even one suspicion. How do you know someone for three years, talk to them almost everyday, and not know a thing about them?

 

Part of her felt bad for not trying to create a better connection with Mike but the other part, the one that usually won, told her it was fine. Keeping people at arm’s length was what kept her from getting hurt.

 

While she had a back and forth with herself over the fact he was from the one planet she hated most in the universe, he was relieved. He’d never told anyone in National City about his double life. In the case of Kara, she had to know, but it felt great nonetheless.

 

Everyone back home in Midvale knew him as this former prince, that’s who he was, that’s how he was treated. Everyone at National City thought of him as just some human trying to make it like everyone else. Kara had the unique experience to know about Daxam too, and also know him as Mike. The verdict was still out on whether she’d be able to maintain her cool about it all.

 

——

 

“We don’t have to be affectionate, right?” She broke the long silence between them.

 

He turned towards her looking confused.

 

“For the weekend, we don’t need to kiss, hold hands, hug? Things like that.” She scrunched her face.

 

“We might.”

 

“No offense but I don’t want to do that...with you.”

 

“None taken. But have you ever heard of a Daxamite that acted like a Kry- nevermind.” Mon-El caught himself before he said it.

 

“A what?” Kara glared at him. “Finish your sentence.”

 

“I don't want to.” He looked out the window.

 

“Kryptonian?” She correctly guessed where his mind went.

 

He looked back at her, “Didn’t say that. I was gonna say...Kryptonian.” He admitted slowly.

 

“Yeah.” More glaring came from Kara as she tilted her whole body towards the aisle again.

 

Mon-El knew he messed up but when he was around her now that she knew he felt like he was ten again. Bashing Kryptonians was one of his favorite things to do with the servants. No one on Daxam like their snotty neighbors and created a camaraderie.  

 

—

More time passed by and they began doing their own thing. Mon-El knew not to press her while she was processing.

 

Kara only tilted her head towards Mon-El, “What do I call you?”

 

“What do you call me?” He raised an eyebrow for a second.

 

“Like pet names. Surely an engaged couple does that.” She threw out the typical names, “Sweetie, Honey, Babe?”

 

“My name is fine.” He decided to continue reading the booklet.

 

“Mikey. Only in the city of course.” Kara looked at him expectantly, “What about me?”

 

Not being a fan of Mikey he joked, “Mmmm… Sweetie.” He looked back at her, “No, Sweetie doesn’t feel right. I’ll call you babe.”

 

“Perfect.” She returned to her position facing the aisle.

 

“Really?” He was sure she’d shoot that one down.

 

Shrugging, “I like it.”

 

He smiled, “Okay.” Then focused back on the page. She seemed to be okay with his

 

—-

 

“Mike.” She spoke softly, “Promise me. You will not tell them I am Kryptonian.”

 

He admitted,“They already know. I told them years ago.”

 

She put her hands in her face, “No! We can fix this. We just have to look super in love, besides in-laws don’t have to love who their kid is marrying.”

 

Mon-El countered, “It would help a lot to sell the story if they liked you. Just don’t be yourself.”

 

“Fuck off.” She mumbled.

 

He chuckled.

 

They were quiet for the rest of the trip.

 

—

 

They landed and the plane began slowing down. She observed Mike. He was looking out the window undoubtedly looking for his family. He seemed anxious and excited just from how he’d been acting.

 

“Do you see them?” She asked as she put her head back waiting for the standing passengers ahead of her to leave. The flight staff hadn’t even gotten up so Kara stayed put.

 

“Yep, they’re there. Alex is waving a sign.” He leaned back as well while removing his glasses and tucked them into his inside pocket.

 

Kara furrowed her brow watching him, “Why’d you do that?” She noticed they could grab their carry on bags and stood up.

 

He soon got up as well, “I don’t wear glasses.” He wrapped his messenger bag across his body.

 

“That’s ridiculous. They’re fake too?” She walked down the small aisle ignoring the flight crew who smiled at her wishing her a lovely stay. She put on her sunglasses as she exited the plane.

 

Mike rolled his eyes.

 

Kara had her purse tucked at her elbow and she stepped off the plane in her high heels. They were able to get off right on the runway being that it was a small airport.

 

Mike grabbed his luggage and Kara grabbed hers which included another small bag. “You do realize it’s just four days?” He glanced at her excessive luggage and back to her face.

 

“Shut up.” She snapped and dragged them behind her.

 

Mon-El stopped them before heading to Alex and his dad. He placed a hand on her arm, “Are you ready?”

 

Kara smiled but on the inside wanted to shrug off his hand, “The sooner we start this the sooner it’s over.”

 

He smiled knowing he was being watched as well. “I’m sorry. Okay? There was no right time to tell you.”

 

She put her arms around his neck and kept her voice low as she seemed sweet on the outside but was absolutely furious on the inside. “The right time would have been during your job interview. Three years ago. We would have just known each other for thirty minutes.”

 

He put his hands on her waist bringing her closer. “Please, just call me Mon-El. We’ll make a plan tonight if we need, and address any problems. No one knows about my life in National City. So you’ll have to keep it between us.”

 

She gave him a sweet smile, so sweet it hurt, “Fine, Mon-El. I would say it’s nice to meet you. But it’s really not.” She broke her grip around him and grabbed her bag to walk to the gate.

 

——

 

Stuffing all her feelings about Daxamites deep down Kara hooked an arm around Mon-El. They both knew they had to do everything in public like they were in love. “Is that Alex with the ‘Welcome Home Mon-El’ sign?” Her grip was getting tighter now that she knew he wasn’t a human.

 

“Yep. And right next to her is my dad, Mr. Gand.”

 

—-

 

Meanwhile, at the gate. “There he is.” Alex pointed and held her sign up.

 

Lar smiled and waved.

 

Alex then looked at all the passengers exiting, “And where’s this ‘Kara’?” She wondered how Mon-El could have brought his boss to his parent’s anniversary party. There had to be more to it.

 

Lar waited for the woman that fit his son’s description. “I think that’s...her...no...that’s her.” He correctly pointed to Kara.

 

They watched Kara put her arms around Mon-El and him holding her close. It wasn’t what either was expecting. A Kryptonian woman in high heels, who just happened to be his boss.

 

“Huh. Not what I expected. I didn’t know Mon-El was even seeing her.”

 

“It seems like no one knew.”

 

—

 

The aliens walked up to the receiving party.

 

Alex said first, “Hi!” and went in to hug ‘Mon-El’ dropping her sign. He had let go of Kara and returned the embrace.

 

Meanwhile, Kara stuck out her hand to Lar who was going to hug her. She was never much of a hugger. “Hi, Mr. Gand. Pleasure.”

 

He met her handshake and smiled, “Nice to meet you Kara. Call me Lar.”

Mon-El goes to introduce Alex but Kara stopped him.

“You must be, Alex.” She pointed at the redhead. “I’ve heard so much about you.”

 

“Yes,” She goes to hug her but Kara deflected again with her hand ready to shake hers. “Oh.”

 

“Pleasure, to meet you.” Kara was formal.

 

‘Mon-El’ looked at her funny. “She’s just trying to make a good impression.”

 

He shook his dad's hand and went in for a hug. “Where’s mom?”

 

“She’s working. You know.”

 

“Oh, okay.”

 

—-

 

They drove along a road until they got to town. Midvale. Kara began to see the name Gand over and over again. Gand General Store. Gand Gardens. Gand Barbers. 

 

 _Gand. Mon-El Gand._ “Didn't tell me about all the family businesses, sweetie?”

 

“He’s probably trying to be modest for the first time ever.” Alex looked at Kara through the rear view mirror.

 

“Oh.” She smiled. “How nice.”

 

—-

Pulling into the front of the house or mansion as that was the more appropriate word Kara wondered even more who this man was.

Kara looked over to Mon-El, “Shouldn’t we go check into our hotel?”

 

Lar answered as he got out of the car, “We cancelled your reservation. You’ll be staying with us.”

 

 _Gand Inn. Shit._ “Aw, thank you.” She went to the back of the car.

 

She pulled Mon-El close. “What!”

 

He took his luggage out of the car, “I’m as disappointed as you are right now.”

 

Lar and Alex made their way to the house-mansion. People talking and music could be heard.

 

Mon-El asked, “What’s going on?”

 

“I may or may not have planned a welcome back party.” Alex smiled innocently.

 

“Alex!” Mon-El just wanted today to be over.

 

Kara sighed, “A party?”

 

“I guess so.”

 

“C’mon ‘Mon-El’.” She emphasized his name. “Let’s mingle.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading <33


	5. “Not exactly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very sorry for the late update. I was finishing the semester at university. Now that I’m done, updates will come quicker. I made this one a little longer. Enjoy!

Kara couldn’t get over their house. It was absolutely stunning. The polished yard and driveway that lead to the house were bordered by some trees. The detail on the exterior alone made it one of the most prettiest houses she had ever seen in her life.

 

With the realization that ‘Mon-El’ was obviously loaded created a series of follow up questions. 

 

_ Why was he working across the country? _

_ Why was he an assistant of all things? _

_ How did his parents build such an empire? _

 

But what came out of her mouth was something less thought provoking. She walked in with Mike by her side as she took in the similarly stunning interior, “You grew up here?” Admiring the decor Kara hung up her scarf.

 

Mon-El placed their luggage by the door and shook his head, “Gods, no. We had a smaller house closer to town. My parents really wanted something that felt like home so they bought this mansion about five years back.”

 

“It’s exquisite.” She was truly mesmerized. If he grew up in a smaller house that could still mean a big house. 

 

He nudged her, “It’s got a guesthouse too. And a pool.” He felt like showing off, in true Daxamite fashion. Plus, he rarely saw her this excited; it was like bringing her a crueler.

 

Her eyes widened and dramatically said, “Shut up.” Kara never had anything so extravagant growing up. Her apartment now was luxurious enough but it never felt truly ‘hers’. 

 

He put his arm around her shoulder, “I’ll give you the tour after the party.”

 

She stiffened at the feeling of his arm, “Sounds good. Mike?”

 

“Mon-El.” He corrected then he looked at her concerned face, “Yeah?” He quickly let go thinking he did something wrong.

 

She faced him in the foyer, “Shit, Mon-El. Sorry. Do you have powers?” 

 

“Yeah, why?” He looked at her unsure as to why she was bringing this up.

 

She sighed in relief, “Well it’s just because I used my full strength on you and you didn’t even say anything and I’m double checking to see I didn’t give you a bruise. Just cause you're a Daxamite doesn’t mean...” She hoped he got the idea.

 

“I’m fine, it’s always nice to actually feel things. The whole strength thing was tricky growing up.”

He watched her nod softly in agreement, “But, I actually know you’re pretty strong because you have on occasion broke things like phones, computers, bent railing like aluminum foil, rip-“

 

She held a hand up to stop him, “That’s enough. Thank you for telling me the truth.”

 

“One hundred percent honesty.” He returned his arm to her shoulder.

 

“Yay.” She forced out with an artificial smile. “So who’s that this party?”

 

“I’m guessing neighbors,” They each grabbed a glass of red wine. “Some guests that arrived early for the party on Saturday, probably.” They were too much on edge and needed to relax. Getting along sounded better on paper, because actually doing it was another thing entirely. Kara was contemplating downing the drink in one sweep.

 

Thirty minutes into their arrival and they weren’t getting along in front of people. The first dry run was not working out. They snapped at each other constantly.

 

—

 

Kara pulled him aside. She forgot what it was like to use her full strength on another person, even if it was to push them around. It was like riding a bike that only worked half of the time. With a slight scowl she looked up to him, “Okay, time out. We can’t keep bickering, people need to believe we are in love.”

 

He put a hand on his chest defensively, “That’s no problem for me. I don’t know about you.” 

 

“It’s just...stressful.” She allowed herself to admit to him. 

 

He recognized that and appreciated it, “Seriously, we just have to be a little affectionate. You have to ease up around me.” He put both his hands on her shoulders to demonstrate how she clammed up. 

 

She shrugged him off, “I’m really trying, but look at it from my perspective. I don’t know who you are, not really, and you want me to be okay with you touching me?”

 

“We’ve known each other for three years.” He shook his head like he didn’t understand. 

 

“I’ve known Mike for three years but this Mon-El guy? Three hours.”

 

He put his hands on his hips, “Oh please, do not act like that makes me a completely different person I’m still the person that got you your bogus coffee, stayed with you when you worked late, and made all your reservations.”

 

She looked away from him, “My coffee is not bogus.”

 

“That’s what you got from that?”

 

“It’s delicious…” 

 

—-

 

Meanwhile, Alex watched them arguing from afar.

 

Maggie slid next to her. “Whatcha doing Danvers?” 

 

She smiled, “Just watching Mon-El and Kara do...that.”

 

Kara wasn’t looking happy at Mon-El and he didn’t seem so glad either. They were bickering, but inaudibly to them. 

 

“They don’t seem like a couple. I just never saw him going for his boss.” Alex looked at Maggie who looked at her with a knowing look, “What? They seem to argue a lot. And his parents have told me how much he complained about her over the years.”

 

Her wife hugged her from behind and smirked, “Oh, that? That is definitely just foreplay. They’re totally in love.” 

 

“I don’t know, maybe.”Alex nodded in agreement as if she saw it now but remained partially skeptical. She’d be welcoming to Kara nonetheless.

 

——

 

“...It’s not like we’re going to be making out all the time.” He waved his hand between them. 

 

“So only some of the time?” Sarcasm left her lips.

 

He glanced at her lips, “I mean we’re never going to have to make out, but a kiss once in a while will satisfy any doubters.”

 

“How about we stick to hand holding and touching above the waist?” She folded her arms across her chest.

 

“Fine, but no one is going to believe that.” He folded his as well.

 

“We’ll work out the details for our arrangement tonight.” She watched him nod in agreement. “Agreed? Until then, nothing.”

 

He smirked at her, “Hand holding is pretty salacious stuff. I thought you could have handled that boss.”

 

The crinkle returned, “Of course I can handle that. I’m not a prude.”

 

“Well-“ He playfully shrugged his shoulders.

 

“Do not bring up the fact I am a Kryptonian.” Her eyes were warning him.

 

“You did that, not me.” He put his hands up.

 

“Because you said ‘Well’” She imitated him shrugging her shoulders as well. 

 

“Let’s just go. We’ve been away for too long and we’re the guests of honor.” He caught a glance of Alex and Maggie watching them. He leaned in close to whisper in her ear and held her close by the small of her back. “Alex and Maggie are watching us. Giggle like I said something funny.”

 

She started smiling now that they were being watched, “Move your hand higher or I’ll knee you in the balls.”

 

Mon-El moved his hand to the middle of her back. “Better? Now giggle.”

 

“I’m not a school girl.” Her smile was becoming hard to maintain. 

 

“Just do it.”

 

“I’ll do you one better,” Kara ran her hands up his chest and around his neck and bit her lower lip gently as she got him to face her again. They were centimeters apart. 

 

Mon-El wasn’t expecting Kara to do any of that.

 

“Like I said Gand, I’m not a prude.” Kara looked down at his lips for show.

 

Her heart was beating fast, maybe because she’d never done this with anyone. Having him so close never bode well for her.

 

“This is actually a much better idea than mine.” He whispered back. He never saw this side of Kara, even if they were faking he didn’t know she had it in her.

 

“What can I say?” She smiled at him, “Now, I’m going to walk out first and then you follow, but not before you check out my ass.”

 

“Promise not to kick me in the balls?” He grinned at her.

 

Kara quickly broke their embrace and walked out of the room. Then, she searched for some alcohol.

 

—-

 

Both women watched Mon-El check out Kara as she left the room. He followed her shortly after, pretending not to notice them.

 

“See?” Maggie smiled triumphantly, “Maybe it’s their thing.”

 

“You’re right, you’re right. Why do I doubt you?” Alex gave her a quick peck before they got back to the party. 

 

—-

 

Kara and Mon-El were attached at the hip like a typical couple who were very much in love. 

 

“When are you going to announce our engagement?” Kara whispered up to him.

 

“Not yet.” He avoided her gaze as he searched the crowd. 

 

They walked around the whole house. They met Alex again this time with her wife. 

 

Maggie didn’t immediately go in for a hug which Kara appreciated

 

“How did you guys meet? I bet it’s a great story.” The Midvale detective asked.

 

Kara shook her head, “No, we met at CatCo where we work. He came in for an interview three years ago.”

 

Maggie nodded, “What changed? Alex told me you’re his boss.” A small playful tilt of her eyebrow had Kara at a loss for words.

 

Kara opened her mouth to answer but nothing came out. Mon-El saw and chimed in, “All those late nights working together. It happened.”

 

Kara smiled, “Yep. Something...happened.” 

 

—-

 

The same routine continued. They met more and more people who asked them about their relationship. Kara started to treat this as a practice round for their immigration interview.

 

Neighbors asked, “Was it love at first sight?”

 

Kara shook her head, “Definitely not.”

 

Mon-El smiled, “No.”

 

They frowned. 

 

She leaned into Mon-El “But that’s what made it so much better.” She saved.

 

—

 

Kara met the Danvers, Eliza and Jeremiah who have known Mon-El since he came to Earth.

 

They asked them if they were happy. The Gand’s and Danvers’ became friends when they first met. They both had only one child, Alex and Mon-El who didn’t get along right away. Over time, they became inseparable. They shared earth and Daxam holidays together. 

 

Mon-El considered them his second parents, “Yes, I am very happy with her. She’s amazing.” He gave her a kiss on her head.

 

Kara found herself smiling genuinely, learning to love all the attention and praise. “He makes me very happy too.” She could pretend.

 

—-

 

Another half hour passed and they were still making their way around, Mon-El was talking to family friends with Kara when his mother came into his view. 

 

“Here comes my mother,” Mon-El flashed a smile to the other couple and moved Kara to stand in front of Rhea. “Mother. I’d like to introduce you to, Kara Zor-El.”

 

Plastering on a fake smile Rhea said, “Kiera, hello.” She shook hands with the blonde.

 

Kara became stiff, completely out of character, “Kara” she corrected, “It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs.Gand.”

 

“I’ve heard so much about you.” Her face not daring to let any emotion through.

 

She was nervous, “All good I hope.” Kara didn’t do nervous. Something about how his mother carried herself made her feel small. This never happened not even with Cat Grant.

 

“Not exactly.” Rhea whispered giving her half a frown.

 

“Excuse me?” Kara furrowed her brow and her smile dropped slightly.

 

The neighbors continued their conversation not recognizing the tension, “So you’re an editor, Mon-El?”

 

Before he could respond, Rhea answered with little pride, “Oh, Mon-El isn’t an editor, he’s an editor’s secretary. Cara, though, is the editor-in-chief.”

 

“Kara.” She corrected again not exactly becoming a fan of his mother. “He’s my executive assistant.” Clarifying didn’t seem to make a difference. Mon-El squeezed her shoulder as if to say thank you.

 

“So you’re Mon-El’s boss?” The woman clarified. Kara nodded smiling, seeing in her peripheral Mrs. Gand watching her.

 

Hearing his mother scoff Mon-El quickly left Kara with the family friends, “Excuse us for just a minute.” He ushered his mother aside to another room, out of earshot. “What kind of first impression was that? What’s the matter?”

 

Rhea folded her arms, “Son, I knew you were fond of a pretty face, but seriously? You show up with this girl you hated to meet your family? She has made your life hell. I never figured you sleeping your way to the middle.”

 

He knew if they were in a real relationship he wouldn’t allow his mother to speak about Kara that way. He still didn't think she should talk about her like that, relationship or not. “I’ll have you know, Kara is one of the most respected editors in the business. And she’s not just a pretty face she’s my fiancée. That woman is the best thing that’s ever happened to me, the best thing I know. I’d appreciate it if you tried to get to know her before being so dismissive.” 

 

He thought that sounded pretty convincing. Though, ‘best thing that’s ever happened’? That was a stretch.

 

“What did you just say?” Her eyes widened with the same shock Mon-El had in Cat Grant’s office yesterday. 

 

“You heard me, we’re getting married.” He stormed off from their private conversation leaving his mother to try and piece together how this happened.

 

Soon after, Mon-El stood in front of the living room where Lar and Alex were along with most of the guests. “Excuse me? Everyone, I’d like to make an announcement.” He paused trying to give his biggest smile, “Kara and I are getting married.”

 

Kara in the other room was surveying the snack table and just put a mini dessert in her mouth when she heard Mon-El announce the news. She nearly choked on the sweet. Under her breath she scolded him, “Fucker. What the hell is the matter with him?”

 

“Babe? Where you at?” He called for her.

 

Slowly, she came into the room and everyone around her was smiling and congratulating. She was surprised but smiled too. Kara wondered if they could tell it was fake.

 

“There she is.” He hugged her shoulder and she only gave him a little resistance. 

 

She took the opportunity to whisper in his ear. “This was how you wanted to let people know?”

 

“Yep.” He quickly dismissed her.

 

“Brilliant timing.” She quipped. 

 

They broke apart and thanked everyone as the room clapped. 

 

—

  
  


Mon-El and Kara still stood together by the front of the room sipping champagne that was brought out after the announcement. Then, a brunette woman with green eyes walked up to them. 

 

“Hi!” The beautiful woman greeted as she hugged Mon-El who quickly changed his demeanor to a lighter and happier one. He couldn’t have let go of Kara faster.

 

“Imra! Oh my gosh! How are you?” He pulled away from the hug but kept her at arm's length. “I didn’t know you were here.”

 

Kara just watched the interaction take place. She wasn’t sure what to make of it, except Imra was obviously important to him.

 

“I’m good. It’s great to see you. I just got here, your mom invited me.” She smiled and her head turned to see Kara for a second, “We are being completely rude. Hi.”

 

Mon-El forgot Kara was right next to him, “Right! Kara this is Imra my…”

 

She finished, “Ex-girlfriend.” 

 

“Imra, this is Kara, my fiancée.” The word still had a funny taste in his mouth. He wasn’t a fan. Instead of fiancée he would have preferred to introduce her as his pain in the ass. 

 

They shook hands.

 

“Very nice to meet you Kara, Mon-El is an absolute sweetheart. As I’m sure you’re aware. I’m very happy for you two.” She smiled at both of them but lingered on Mon-El. 

 

“Yes. I am plenty aware. He’s the sweetest.” Kara awkwardly leaned her head on his shoulder. 

 

Imra looks at both of them in a slight panic, “Did I miss it?”

 

Kara became alarmed unaware of anything she would have missed. She looked at Mon-El and he looked back at her with no clue as to what she meant either. They gave Imra a confused babbling response before she clarified.

 

“The story of how you proposed.” Imra placed her hand on Mon-El’s forearm. Kara merely looked at the action not entirely sure how to feel, she decided to ignore it. 

 

They both shook their head, “Oh, no one wants to hear that.” Mon-El tried to sound convincing.

 

Imra had said that loud enough that Alex and Lar heard. They were talking on the couch a few feet away. Alex said louder than necessary, “I’d actually love to hear how you proposed.”

 

“I got down on one knee. Took her hand and asked her, ‘Will you marry me?’ She said ‘Yep.’ The end.”

Mon-El merely glared at Alex before he and Kara found themselves with all eyes on them. 

 

Kara smiled uncomfortably and gripped onto Mon-El’s shoulder tightly, “I guess they want the whole story.” Since everyone was listening they had to appear happy, “Why don’t you go ahead and tell it?”

 

Mon-El smiled as well at everyone, “You’re so much better at telling it, go ahead.” He tried to wrap his arm around her waist, but she moved away from his touch. He decided to sit on an arm rest and become one of the audience members. She knew they couldn’t keep going back and forth so she began the story. 

 

“It was our anniversary... and we went to our favorite restaurant. The day he proposed felt normal, I had no idea it was coming. I mean what could I expect he’s so good at keeping secrets.” She slyfully added and only he knew what she meant.

 

Mon-El resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

 

“After a nice dinner we went for a walk at the nearby park where he first told me he loved me. Lights were hung up all around us–which I later found out was his doing– as we reached the center, which had a fountain.” As Kara told the story she rubbed her thumb across the condensation of her chilled champagne glass.

 

Mon-El watched Kara spin this story better than anything he could have come up with. He couldn’t believe she was this good of a liar. 

 

“So, there we were in the park. It was getting darker and I, unfortunately, needed to finish up some work. I almost ruined the proposal from how insistent I was about getting back home.” She gives a light chuckle which the audience mimics.

 

“Then Mon-El kissed me and got me to calm down. He started telling me lovely things, romantic things, and that’s when it started to come to mind what he might do.” 

 

Kara looked off distantly like she was remembering the event, “There we stood in each other’s arms as he finished his romantic monologue.”

 

Someone in the crowd asked, “What’d he say?”

 

Kara raised her eyebrows she had no idea, but putting Mon-El on the spot would be amazing, “Oh Mon Mon, I don’t mind. Tell them what you love about me.”

 

Alex snickered, “Mon Mon.”

 

The Daxamite couldn’t glare at Kara but he really wanted to. Instead he looked at the other guests, “They were kind of private, I’d rather not.”

 

“Oh c’mon.” Maggie pushed. “Tell us!” She smiled at the couple. She liked them together from what she’s seen so far. They were different but it worked for them.

 

He glared at his friend lightheartedly, “I told her that…,‘I love how you see the best in people. I admire how patient and kind you are to everyone. I want to spend the rest of my life with you.’” He glanced up at her and they locked eyes as he finished his last sentence. 

 

Kara rested her hand on his cheek and stroked it with her thumb. She continued the story while looking in his eyes, “I’m a mess, he’s shed so many tears. Just as he gets down on one knee, my phone rings!” The crowd is now on the edge of their seats and Mon-El watched as Kara effortlessly controlled the room. 

 

She finally broke their stare to engage the crowd and removed her hand, “Now, I had just heard him spill his heart out to me so I needed to turn off the phone immediately. Except, it was my boss who I could never miss a call from, but I silenced the phone anyway.”

 

“That’s when I knew for sure she really loved me.” He added getting a laugh from everyone. “I didn’t even get to ask the question before she jumped on me saying ‘Yes, Yes, Yes!’ repeatedly.” Mon-El finished the story watching everyone either laugh or smile. “The end.”

 

“You are so sensitive Mon-El.” Alex got up and lightly punched her best friend’s arm.

 

He pretended it hurt, “Shut up.”

 

They got a huge hug from Alex. “Where’s the ring?”

 

They looked at each other both saying a different thing.

 

“It’s getting resized.” Mon-El answered.

 

“It’s getting cleaned.” Kara blurted.

 

Mon-El said, “It's getting cleaned and resized.”

 

Alex kept pressing, “You at least have a picture? What does it look like?”

 

Kara wasn’t even sure how to respond, but luckily someone else spoke above the crowd again. However, after hearing what they said Kara didn’t know whether she was lucky or not.

 

“Give us a kiss!” Yelled one of Mon-El’s high school friends. 

 

“What?” He furrowed his eyebrows and smiled, uncomfortably.

 

“No, no, no.” She smiled as she denied the request.

 

They looked at each other to make sure they were on the same page. They were not. Kara didn’t want to kiss and Mon-El figured a small one wouldn’t kill them. 

 

Pretty soon the room erupted in a chant of, “Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!”

 

Mon-El grabbed Kara’s hand and kissed it. ”Mwah.”

 

Kara thought that was perfect. If they didn’t have to kiss the better the weekend would be. 

 

Instead, the group jeered, “Kiss her like you mean it!” 

 

Kara faced Mon-El. Her nerves ignited from the attention and the shared look of panic between them. But following through with the act they shared a kiss, it was a quick peck with another artificial ‘Mwah!’ added. They looked around to see if that appeased the group. 

 

It did not.

 

“Give her a real kiss.” They heard somewhere else. The chanting was picking up again so they swallowed their reservations and got closer. 

 

He couldn’t say she was a prude now. Kara mumbled, “Just do it.” And she tilted her face to the right as he did the same. 

 

Mon-El surprised her and grabbed both sides of her face before kissing her. Their eyes were open until their kiss persisted and eventually their features relaxed and their eyes closed gradually. It wasn’t rushed and felt rather intimate. Hopefully, it looked that way too. Their lips remained connected for more than a second because anything less would leave the guests disappointed. People loved seeing love as long as they didn’t know it was synthetic at its core.

 

They both kept the kiss going even after they heard clapping and cheering. At this point Kara needed to put a stop to this. They appeased the crowd. She put her hand over his and gently lifted it. Mon-El knew they should stop but  _ wow.  _ Mere millimeters away from his face she asked softly, “Is that really how you kiss?” 

 

He gazed into her blue eyes, “What can I say? I’m a Daxamite,” He answered as he let go of her face completely. “We’re a very passionate race.”

 

Kara huffed in response. She felt a little lightheaded. They moved further apart to smile at everyone. She didn’t want to admit to herself that she enjoyed it. His lips were soft which was unexpected and applied just the right amount of pressure. She really missed feeling someone else against her skin. But the Kryptonian had to remind herself she didn’t miss it enough for that someone to be Mon-El.

 

The thought left as more champagne was opened and poured among the crowd. Kara didn’t even have time to drink some before she was pulled away by Mon-El still in a little bit of a stupor. 

 

Rhea looked on skeptically, and didn’t want her son taking a decision like marriage lightly. She would want him to have what she did, a marriage for love. Something bothered her that this wasn’t what it seemed. 

 

—

 

The party ended soon after the kiss and everyone went home. Kara and Mon-El helped clean up. His parents were outside saying goodbye to the last of the guests so they were free to talk.

 

He grabbed a couple of glasses off the coffee table, “I didn’t know you were that good of a liar.” 

 

She furrowed her brow picking up an empty bottle of wine. His words didn’t make sense.

 

“That story. I would have never come up with anything that quickly. It was pretty good.” He walked to the kitchen and she followed.

 

Watching him load the dishwasher she shrugged, “Well, I didn’t lie so much as repackage the story. It’s more or less of how my father proposed to my mother on Krypton.”

 

“Really?” He looked at her.

 

“Yeah. I didn’t even have to really change it. She really did get a phone call.” A small smile played on her lips.

 

“Your mother was a workaholic, too?” He needed to tread carefully to get any information about her past.

 

She gave him half a smile, “Yes, I suppose she was. My mother was a lawyer, fought for justice and truth.”

 

“And your father?”

 

“Scientist. Focused on our planet’s core.”

 

“I’m sure they would be very proud of you. If they were to see you today.” He looked into her eyes, hoping she knew he meant it wholeheartedly.

 

“I don’t know, maybe.” She went and placed the empty bottle in a box full of others to be recycled. 

 

Before he could say more Lar walked in placing two more wine glasses in the dishwasher. “Kara, honey, thanks for helping out. Has he given you the tour?”

 

“It’s not a problem, I’m happy to help.” She walked over to Mon-El and hugged his arm, “And he has not.”

 

“Hmm, well I would be honored if you accompanied me. I’ll show you the grounds.” The older man extended his arm for her to grab.

 

“You’re too sweet Mr. Gand. Much sweeter than Mon-El.” She glanced up at the younger Daxamite with a sly smile.

 

“Dad.” Mon-El said warily and watched as his father took Kara away.

 

“Make sure to load the dishwasher correctly, we’ll be back in a little bit. Kara?” He beckoned her to join him.

 

“Have fun with the dishes.” She said with a smirk.

 

“Whatever.” He stuck out his tongue at her.

 

She surprised him by sticking her tongue back at him. He gave a small laugh and returned to the dishwasher.

 

—

 

Lar gave her the tour of their ‘home’ which Kara mentally referred to as a castle or mansion. They started on the outside.

 

He pointed to a smaller white building on the edge of the coast. “Unfortunately, the guest house is being used to store items for the party Saturday. You two kids would have been there.” He strolled with both his hands behind his back.

 

“Oh, that’s all right.” She waved her hand like it was no big deal. Sharing an entire house with Mon-El was something she was not looking forward to. No need to rush that.

 

They walked past the pool that was covered up now that it was getting colder. Then they went into the garden. Kara was admiring the layout since most of the flowers were gone. 

 

Lar started, “I mean no offense Kara but I was shocked to hear you’d be coming this weekend.” He cleared his throat, “Our son never mentioned you two had a relationship.”

 

“I was shocked as well, I had been insisting on meeting his parents since we got engaged.” She needed to play the fiancée in love, constantly reminding herself. “I know what Mon-El thought of me before we got together and usually vented his frustrations about me to anyone who would listen.”

 

“That sounds like him.” A smile broke on the father’s lips.

 

“He told me that he was the prince back on Daxam. It was a little intimidating to date someone who was a royal...if I can be completely honest.” Kara decided to take advantage of the time without Mon-El to learn more about his past.

 

“Yes, we decided as a family to only tell people we trusted completely. You clearly mean a lot to him if he told you. Mon-El has never told anyone himself. And I know it must be intimidating, but we’re just trying to live a normal life on Earth.”

 

Kara glanced at the huge estate after he said normal. Nothing was normal about owning almost every business in a small town. She guessed it was normal for them.

 

“He was lucky I already loved him when he told me, but I couldn’t hold that against him. He doesn't like special treatment.” 

 

Giving a small laugh he smiled again, “I can see why my son is marrying you, you’re very understanding. Not many are.”

 

Kara frowned to herself, she wasn’t understanding. Quite the opposite. She was as judgey as it got.  

 

Lar showed her the dock and explained he left the boat at the harbor near town. “I’ll get it sometime before the cold sets in.” They witnessed a few geese flap in the water, it was so calm here. The sun was starting to get lower as well.

 

If they were back in National City she’d have Mike ordering her dinner right about now as she worked late in the office and by default so did he.

 

They made it back to the house where Mon-El joined in on showing Kara every room. She walked into one of the bedrooms to find their bags next to the bed. 

 

Cursing the fact they cancelled her reservation again, Kara gravitated towards the windows while noticing a balcony. Their room was practically half glass. 

 

Lar opened a cabinet, “Here are some towels and extra blankets. If you guys need anything else let us know.”

 

She wasn’t prepared to share a room with Mike, let alone a bed, “Wh-Where is Mon-El going to sleep?” 

 

Rhea joined the room at the same moment, “Kara, we’re not under any impression the two of you don’t sleep in the same bed. Unless it’s a Kryptonian thing and we can get you settled in another room.” 

 

Mon-El answered quickly putting his arm around Kara’s shoulder, “No, not necessary.”

 

“Yeah...we love to snuggle.” She added semi-enthusiastically but quickly regretted.

 

“Big snugglers.” He started ushering his parents out of the room but looked back at Kara incredulously.

 

She rolled her eyes, “The room is perfect, no Kryptonian ‘thing’.” Kara called out as they left. 

 

“Okay, thank you guys. We’re fine.” He gave them both side hugs.

 

Rhea gave her a curt smile, then looked at Mon-El who was pleading with his eyes as if saying ‘Be nice.’. “Dinner’ll be ready in an of hour so you have time to rest and unpack.”

 

Kara smiled, “Thank you.”

 

They closed the door behind them, and Kara’s smile fell immediately after. Mon-El leaned against the door and took a deep breath.

 

She took off her heels and walked to the bed. Sighing in relief for no longer needing to keep up an act, she fell back onto the mattress. Mon-El started putting his clothes in drawers.

 

The blonde was laying on the bed with her phone above her face. She had been getting twice the amount of emails because she wasn’t there. Then, her mind drifted and she put the phone down over her chest, “Your mom’s not a fan of me at all.”

 

Not looking up he asked, “How do you know that? You haven’t even had a conversation with her.” He already knew his mom wasn’t a fan but it was better if Kara didn’t. 

 

“She messed up my name twice and seemed not to be a fan of my Kryptonian-ness. Both of which I can’t change.” Kara stared at the wooden panels that ran across the ceiling.

 

“She’s just giving you a hard time. My mother just wants to know why, of all the women, I chose you to bring home.” He came close to the bed to grab his other bag.

 

“Thanks for that.” She looked over to him. Without warning she asked, “How did we fall in love? Exactly, like what was the final push? I think I can better convince your mother if I know our story.”

 

He sat down in a chair looking outside, “You did a pretty good job at the proposal story why can’t you come up with that too?”

 

Kara groaned, “Because we both have to know it and it’s easier if we create the narrative together.” She got off the bed and sat across from him in her own chair.

 

Leaning back he paused, “Okay, let’s say we didn’t like each other because our races hated one another. But, over the years we realized all of that didn’t matter.”

 

“Have you been thinking about this?” The intonation in her voice was high. “Cause that sounds pretty good.”

 

Nonchalantly he shrugged, “I may have been thinking about it on the plane.” 

 

“Well, it’s very convincing. Nicely done.”

 

“We can add details, so we both know the story inside and out.”

 

“That’s smart.” Kara sat up straighter, “Who approaches who?”

 

“You approached me,” Mon-El started, “One day you called me into your office and I thought you needed something but you were flirty.”

 

Building off of that she added, “You subtlety replied back, not sure if you were reading my signals right.”

 

“Then you ask me to dinner. We have to have a food in common-Oh! Pineapple pizza!” Mon-El felt proud he remembered that. 

 

“Yes!” They we’re getting a little excited creating this story that would be their relationship’s origin story.

 

“Okay, then getting dinner together became a regular thing. It’s the truth because we’re both the only ones in the office.” 

 

Mon-El nodded, “We are in the process of moving in together.”

 

“It hasn’t happened until now because your lease didn’t end until now.” 

 

“My lease isn’t over. I’ve got a couple more months, I think.” He looked up trying to remember. 

 

“Let’s say I was tired of waiting.” She suggested and he agreed.

 

He looked at her cautiously, “They’re gonna ask if I knew about your status.”

 

“I told you while we were dating and you still wanted to marry me anyway.”

 

“What is your status?”

 

“I told you on the airplane, I can never get full citizenship because I arrived to earth without going through the proper channels. Any channels basically. My pod just showed up. Now, I have to apply for a green card every five years. 

 

“Right, right.” 

 

They continued like that for the rest of the hour. By the time they were called down they had a pretty solid foundation for a fake relationship. One would say she was proud they did it this quickly. 

 

—

 

After dinner they returned to their room. 

 

“They totally believed it.” Kara undid her bun.

 

Mon-El removed his jacket, “Yeah. I think so.”

 

“Are you okay with lying to your parents?” She stopped looking in the mirror to put her attention towards him. 

 

“Okay? No. Willing? Yes.” Mon-El went to the bathroom shortly after. He took a shower and went to lie down. Meanwhile, Kara closed all of the curtains in their room.

 

She raised the issue once more now that it was nearing time for them to sleep. “There's only one bed. How do you want to do this?” She gestured to the full sized mattress.

 

Mon-El shrugged, “We’ll alternate who sleeps on the floor.” He got up to open the cabinet and pulled out a couple of extra blankets. 

 

The blonde tossed an extra pillow on one of the chairs,“Or we can be fucking adults about it and share it. I call the left side.”

 

He rolled his eyes, “Why’d you even ask?”

 

Kara grabbed some clothes and headed to the bathroom. After her shower she changed into her slip on. Examining the short length in the mirror she hoped she would make it to the bed without Mon-El seeing her. That was impossible.

 

“Hey, Mon-El?” She called from the ajar bathroom door.

 

“Yeah?” He replied sleepily. He looked away from him phone.

 

“Can you close your eyes?” Mon-El was not going to see her in her night slip.

 

“Why?” He turned off his phone at the ridiculous request to focus on what she was saying.

 

“Just do it.” She paused, “Are they closed?”

 

His eyes remained opened, “Yes, Kara.”

 

She scurried across the room to the bed. Mon-El looked at her and noticed the hem of her clothes, he could see all of her long legs. 

 

“You brought those pyjamas to Midvale?”

 

“I told you not to-“  _ Fuck it,  _ “I thought I would be alone in a hotel right now. Okay?” She tried to lower her hem unsuccessfully.

 

Kara finally lied down pulling the covers over herself. She turned to face Mon-El, who was now shirtless. He moved around to get comfortable. His back faced her as she watched his muscles relax.

 

Groaning, she didn’t like it and she couldn’t do it. “Nope.” He was just so close to her. Sleeping next to him was not necessary. She began to sit up when Mon-El turned around.

 

He groggily said, “Just sleep, Kara.”

 

“I don’t think I can share a bed.” She’d rather be uncomfortable.

 

Mon-El watched her get out of bed and joked, “What happened to ‘we can both be fucking adults’?” His voice was teasing.

 

“I was wrong.” She dropped a pillow on the ground and pulled the blanket off of him to use for herself. 

 

He furrowed his brow, “Are you serious?” He got up to get more. 

 

Neither fell asleep as quickly as they would have liked. Both dreaded the fact that this would be their life now, constantly bickering behind closed doors. 

 

Kara rested her hands on her stomach. She tried to fall asleep but couldn’t stop thinking about the events of today. All the truths, that kiss. She hoped tomorrow would be easier.


	6. “Dinner’s ready.”

Her brain continued to keep her awake as Kara stared at the dark ceiling that only was visible thanks to a tiny sliver of moonlight that snuck through a parting in the curtains.

 

Mon-El had fallen asleep, she could tell from the steady rhythm of his deep breathing. Lucky bastard.

 

Thank God he doesn’t snore.

 

As an attempt to find sleep she used this time to playback the evening. Kara hadn’t been kissed in so long, it caught her off guard. Still, she’d rather keep things uncomplicated and limit the kissing to a minimum.

 

Dinner was fine. Sure, she thought they believed their story but she wasn’t particularly excited about the sharing she had to do. It was awkward at first with his mother obviously not taking a liking to her, but his parents tried to get to know her. That had to mean something. She closed her eyes again, reliving last night. Hopefully, her body would adjust to the hardwood floors.

 

——

 

Last night, Kara sat next to Mon-El at the table. His parents were across from them. The air was tense since she wasn’t in good standing with his mother. The way Rhea looked at her made her feel small. Feeling like that was never an option. The more she disliked her the harder it would be to be to convince the DEO. 

 

Lar tried to diffuse the situation early on by making small conversation. They talked about their party Saturday and who was coming, the fact that they were thinking about getting a dog, and they lightly hinted at retirement. 

 

Mon-El stiffened at the subject and Kara snuck a glance at him. His jaw was tense. 

 

She blurted at her plate of food, “Mon-El got a promotion.”

 

They both looked at her, intrigued, “Promotion?”

 

She looked at Mon-El and patted the top of his hand robotically. “Yep, he’s becoming an editor.”

 

He looked at his parents, “It’s true. That’s the other good news we wanted to share with you.” Mon-El nudged Kara’s leg with his own under the table as if to say ‘What the hell?’, “I was waiting to tell you when it was official.”

 

“Well. Too late now.” She said into her wine glass.

 

His parents had a mixed reaction of pride and uncertainty for their son. “Congratulations, son.”

 

“So, Kara tell us about yourself. We’ve only heard Mon-El’s side of the story.” This was Rhea’s attempt at getting to know her better.

 

“Only his side huh?” She knocked her foot gently against the outside of his shin. He glanced at her with what now appeared to be grey eyes with a mix of guilt and annoyance towards his parents.

 

She squirmed a bit. Even Mon-El hadn’t heard the story of her childhood so telling it in front of his parents too made it not ideal. 

 

Kara had a rush of emotions but managed to control them enough to say, “I was born on Krypton.” She gave her best smile as they all watched her silently, “I came here by myself when I was thirteen. My parent’s configured a pod to have a course for Earth.” 

 

Lar nodded solemnly, “I remember seeing the news about Krypton.” He said referring to its destruction. Apparently, they had been on Earth for a few years when the reports came in about the sudden explosion of a planet called Krypton. No one had heard of it on Earth unless they were from the same system. 

 

“Terrible time.” Rhea added. 

 

Mon-El watched her with his full attention. She said her parents died but never said they died there. He stretched his arm over to put his hand on top of hers. Instead of pushing him away like he expected, she caressed her thumb over his.

 

“Mother, didn’t Daxam get ravaged by solar storms from Krypton’s explosion?” Mon-El knew they never talked much about Daxam. It was a sensitive subject for his parents. 

 

“Yes, but we had already been on Earth.” Rhea looked to Kara, “I renounced the throne to be with Lar and we left shortly after with Mon-El. He was only ten.” 

 

“Yes, he told me he was the prince.” She made an effort to move her hand to the nape of his neck and ruffle that hair lightly. “Conveniently, after I fell in love with him.”

 

“Really?” Rhea looked at Mon-El with surprise, 

 

“She’s the first.” He looked her in the eyes and she stared straight back with a smile. That fact made her stomach drop again because it wasn’t information he felt like entrusting with someone he loved. He had to share it to pull this charade off with his boss.

 

Lar explained to Kara, “People in town know of our past. Outside of that Mon-El has never liked the idea of telling people.”

 

“I’m curious, does your alien biology grant you abilities?” Rhea asked studying her.

 

Kara’s automatic answer was ‘ _ No’.  _ but she had to be as truthful as possible, “Yes, but I don’t use them. What about you?” 

 

“Yes, but we don’t use them either.” She motioned to Lar, “Mon-El, however, loves to use them.”

 

Kara nodded laughing a little, “I’ve lost count of the times he’s done the dishes or any chore really with his speed.” 

 

“At least you weren’t there when he was learning how to control them. The amount of dishes this one broke.” She feigned annoyance, “Too many.”

 

“But you still love me?” He said in a tone that spoke of how cheesy his words were.

 

His mother rolled her eyes.

 

Kara kissed his shoulder, “Of course.” She didn’t dare look at him. The gesture was so foreign. He didn’t seem to acknowledge it, as if it was completely normal. She took another sip of her wine. Two sips actually.

 

With a deep breath and a little laugh, “Anyway, I grew up around National City. I was a journalist in my early to mid twenties, then editor, and the past three years as editor-in-chief.”

 

“That’s amazing, Kara.” Rhea complimented, she seemed less tense. More open to learn about her. Maybe it had to do with how hardworking she was, Kara could only assume.

 

She smiled and took a final bite of the food, “This has been truly delicious.”

 

“Thank you.” Lar smiled.

 

“Mon-El, I noticed Kara doesn’t have a ring, is there any reason for that?” The older woman inspected Kara’s bare left hand.

 

“Mom.” He sounded annoyed. “Yeah, we’re getting it resized and cleaned.”

 

Kara found it very amusing to hear Mon-El repeat the ridiculous lie they gave Alex. “Sometimes my strength goes unchecked and it bends.” Kara figured that made sense.

 

“I see.”

 

“You don’t wear a ring mom.” He said to turn the conversation off of them. 

 

She answered to Kara, “Because his father and I got married on Daxam. There, we just have the latching ceremony. Rings are melded into our skin using a science not provided here on Earth. It allows us to let our partner know we’re there for them if we run our finger over it.”

 

“That’s beautiful.”

 

“I think so too.”

 

“Can we drop the ring talk?” Mon-El pleaded. The more his mother transfixed on an idea the more he’d hear about it.

 

“For now.” Rhea watched Kara, “How did the two of you get together? Knowing your rocky history.”

 

_ This was it _ . She needed this to go smoothly.

 

The Kryptonian moved her hand to rest on her fiancé’s shoulder. 

 

“Well, it really started with pineapple pizza…”

 

—

 

That same night on the other side of the house, Rhea and Lar were turning in. 

 

“So?” Rhea asked as she flipped the page of a book she was reading. 

 

Lar knew what she was getting at, “What did I think about Kara?”

 

“Yes.” She adjusted her glasses higher on her nose. 

 

“I can see why they’re together.” He turned to face her as he adjusted his pillow. 

 

She dropped her book, “I just couldn’t believe it. Marriage. To her?” 

 

“Rhea.” He sighed knowing how his wife behaved. 

 

“I did try to be nice. It’s going to take more than a cute love story. I need to know if they’re serious because Mon-El has responsibilities here he’s been neglecting ever since he ran off to National City.” She said quickly.

 

“Hey, I’m on your side.” 

 

Bringing up something else that came to mind. “Alex planned this surprise for all the girls to go out tomorrow.”

 

“That should be fun.” He acknowledged slowly falling asleep.

 

“The last Kryptonian.” She chuckled, “What are the odds?” 

 

“Come on, I’m exhausted.” And with that Rhea finally turned off her lamp and went to bed. 

  
  


———

  
  
  


First, it was the back pain. Then, it was the repeated ringing of the background. Kara opened her eyes abruptly and sat up quickly. She felt so disoriented and faint. It was dark in the room but morning light bled through the edges. 

 

In order to make sense of the world she needed to quiet that ringing, which focused in coincidentally as her phone. 

 

She never knew where it was though. Even if it rang. So, she called for the one person who always knew. “Mike!” Her whispering voice broke the silence in a way that the ringing didn’t. She mentally kicked herself when she said the name wrong again. “Mon-El!”

 

It was really her safety net, the name Mike was familiar, she had an air of authority over that name at least until he became an editor. Mon-El was the name of a prince from a planet she had grown up hating. Yet, saying it made him feel more like the stranger he actually was. 

 

“My jacket, inside pocket.” An annoyed voice came out muffled from behind a pillow. 

 

Mon-El’s morning voice broke her train of thought. She moved towards it. “Why’s it in your jacket?”

 

“You didn’t have any pockets and kept giving it to me! Answer!” He contemplated launching the pillow in her general direction.

 

“Hello?” She spoke at regular volume which was much worse.

 

“Kara!” He maintained a strained whisper.

 

“Hold on just one second.” She grabbed a robe covering her satin clothes and slipped  on some shoes before getting out of the bedroom.

 

—-

 

She made her way to the backyard and the giant patch of grass they had before hitting the lake. Her loose hair whipped in the wind.

 

She stomped on the blades walking to the dock before stopping. Outside she felt more collected, “Hi, sorry about that.” A smile appearing on her face as she spoke. It was the journalist from Rann and she couldn’t miss this call.

 

Thank God the service was spotty, just her luck. She felt beyond frustrated with her current situation. 

 

She heard bits and pieces and it went like that for over ten minutes. 

 

“Just call me Monday!” Another problem to add to her growing list.

 

“Sunday?” The woman on the other side asked.

 

“No, M-“ The call dropped. She growled in frustration. “Ughh.” With her fist clenched around the phone she squeezed it too tight and it broke in her hand. 

 

“Holy shit.” This hadn’t happened so unintentionally before. Her eyes widened as she looked around to see if anyone else saw. 

 

_ Of course. _

 

The side of her vision made her aware of someone coming closer. The man with two names.

 

“Everything okay?” He asked clearly staring at her cautiously. 

 

A small frown formed, “Just peachy.”

 

“What’s that?” He pointed to the broken technology she was trying to discreetly stuff in the pocket of the robe.

 

Her shoulders dropped, “My phone. Well, it used to be. I lost the signal and I don’t know what came over me but I broke it. I didn’t mean to. She couldn’t hear me.” She spit out in nearly one breath and was frustrated, bordering on upset.

 

“Kara, it’s just a phone.” He tried to rationalize the situation.

 

She understood that but was clearly still panicked, “My editors call me on that phone! Mi-Mon-El I needed that phone! You of all people should know this.” She started to come undone and began to pace back and forth. 

 

“Woah, there.” He caught her by the waist before she got too far, “I’ll order you a new phone, same number and pick it up tomorrow.” He brought her in for a hug. “They’re watching, just go with it.” He whispered in her ear as he felt her resist. 

 

“Wow, Mon-El. That’s great.” Kara let him hug her, but she didn’t hug back and instead cracked a smile. His embrace was so...comforting? It was just strong enough that she felt a little better.

 

Mon-El had never seen Kara look so different. In all the years he knew her never had she been in a robe with waterproof boots and loose hair. It was quite the sight. Now that he was hugging her so close this whole situation felt impossible. He wanted to pinch himself for forgetting how pretty she was. He hadn’t allowed himself to see her that way for quite some time.

 

“Yeah, no problem,” He started walking with her to the house, intertwining their fingers, “I’m gonna make us breakfast.”

 

“All right.” She looked towards the large windows that faced the lake, seeing Mon-El’s parents with their morning coffee wave and smile at her. She waved back and returned to the house. 

 

——

 

Rhea and Lar were already back at the dinner table chatting and reading the newspaper. 

 

Mon-El and Kara walked back inside. He removed his hand from hers as they entered the kitchen. 

 

“Good morning.” Mon-El greeted all chipper. 

 

“Hi son, Kara.” The newspaper was set down on the table. “How’d you sleep?” Lar smiled at the two.

 

“I slept great.” Mon-El left Kara to get some orange juice out of the fridge.

 

“Really well. Mr. Gand.”  _ The floor is surprisingly uncomfortable.  _ “We’re about to make some breakfast if you’d like anything, both of you.” Kara glanced at Rhea who hadn’t looked up from her paper.

 

The ex-queen replied, “We just ate.” 

 

Kara nodded and joined Mon-El who was now by the stove. She placed a hand on his back between his shoulder blades and stood next to him. 

 

She whispered to him, “I can’t cook.” She was terribly inexperienced when it came to food that wasn’t delivered to her door. 

 

“But you can crack a few eggs in this bowl.” He directed passing her the materials.

 

“Okay. I can do that.” 

 

The simplicity of it all, breakfast with someone. A warm meal instead of cereal. It made her chest feel like it caved in. She hadn’t had this with someone in so long. Maybe it wasn’t so much the fact she was eating breakfast with someone but that it was Mon-El. He’s been trying hard to be kind and she’s given him little reason to be. He could have easily told everyone the truth and be done with her.

 

“Mon-El can you go into town today? I need some last minute things.” Rhea said more as a command and less of a question.

 

He knew what she meant, “Sure.”

 

—

 

When Mon-El agreed to do errands he failed to mention she would be joining him. She sat with her arms folded as they rode in the car. He broke the silence. 

“I did tell you were going to a lake house right?” He asked glancing at her choice in footwear. “Why are you dressed like you’re going to a meeting?”

Kara looked down at her black high heeled boots too, “I’m wearing pants aren’t I?” She wittily responded. “No tight fitting dress.”

She ran her hands over her white dress shirt and black slacks. 

“Shame.” He mumbled with a smirk. 

She couldn’t believe the amount of times she rolled her eyes at him. She then proceeded to fix her hair in a half up style.

 

—

 

They pulled into a plaza filled with plenty of small stores. Kara followed Mon-El into a florist, Gand Gardens. She observed the whole store which was a large room brimming with flowers of every kind

 

An older woman with her back turned greeted them, “Hello, welcome...M-Mon-El? Is that you?”

 

“Mrs. Teller!” Mon-El lit up and quickly went around the counter to hug her.

 

Kara simply watched the interaction. Mon-El went back to her and brought her closer to the front counter. “This is my fiancée, Kara.”

 

“A fiancée? Oh, she’s beautiful. Hello, darling.” The woman’s smile was infectious and Kara found herself genuinely returning one. 

 

“She’s okay.” Mon-El said flatly and patted her on the back. Another eye roll. “My mom told me an order is ready for pick up.”

 

“Yes, it’s just in the back. I’ll bring it out.” She left the room.

 

Kara looked at Mon-El still smiling, “Charming.” 

 

“She used to babysit me when I was a kid and my parents weren’t around.” He looked almost saddened by that last part of his sentence but Kara didn’t have much of a chance to catch it before Mrs. Teller returned. 

 

—

 

With the flowers packed into the back of the trunk they set off to the next stop. Which was next door. 

 

After their fourth store Kara stopped walking. “Are you gonna know the next person working at this store too?” She looked at the name ‘Gand Groceries’ in big red letters.

 

He contemplated, “It’s the grocery store. So, I’m gonna have to say...yes.” 

 

Kara huffed, “Why did I have to come?”

 

“You want to be left alone with my parents?”

 

She pulled a shopping cart out from the stack out front, “No, you’re right. I don’t know what I’d say to the Queen and King. Oh wait I know! ‘Why did you condone and promote slavery?’”

 

“That was on Daxam. They were ashamed of that part of their past and would do anything to amend that. I never condoned it.”

 

“Really?” She asked having not expected him to tell her the truth.

 

“People change Kara.”

 

They walked into the fresh food area, “Agree to disagree, Matthews.” He smiled at her use of his last name.

 

Mon-El used this time in the grocery store to tell her things about himself. Likes and dislikes. Part of him knew she wasn’t going to ask but these were things she needed to know.

 

“I don’t know if you know this but I am a bit of a cook.” He said kind of proud of himself. “My father taught me.”

 

She picked up a tomato and inspected it, “How would I ever know that? The fact you flipped some pancakes earlier doesn’t make you a cook.”

 

He rolled his eyes and resorted to his initial game plan of finishing quickly. “Can you go get two cases of champagne, please? Our announcement yesterday used some of the drinks for Saturday”

 

Kara was thankful to get away from him at the moment, “I’ll be right back.” 

 

Mon-El watched her walk away in her overdressed clothes and shook his head. Of course he contemplated leaving and going home without her but she was a smart woman and would find her way back. 

 

He just focused on finishing this mini vacation and getting that job. Then, eventually leaving Catco and Kara. And all the stress will have been worth it. Using his super speed he grabbed all the produce he needed and strolled with the cart leaning over it as he maneuvered it down the aisles. 

 

He picked up some more items along the way and realized it had been a while since he’d seen Kara. But, at the next aisle he saw her obviously flirting with the grocer with two cases of champagne balanced in one arm.

She had her hand on his arm and was standing closer than necessary.

 

He decided to interrupt in the best way, “Hey, sweetie, what time do we have to pick up the kids?”

 

Kara looked visibly annoyed giving him a death stare and the grocer politely excused himself shortly after. She watched the tall blond walk away then turned her attention to Mon-El. “Cockblock much?”

 

“I’ve been looking for you and I find you chummy with some other guy. It’s a small town, if anyone sees, they’ll talk. You’re lucky he didn’t know me.” He moved the cart past her not giving her a chance to put the cases down. They made their way to the check out. 

 

“Well, I don’t assume that because we’re going to be married I’ll have to sleep with you.” Kara whispered as she started to put items on the conveyor belt.

 

They were both quiet as they bagged the food. Mon-El paid and they walked to the car. 

 

Once in the parking lot Mon-El responded. “I did-do not assume that we will sleep together when we are married or at all. But find guys in National City not here.”

 

Kara placed the last of the bags in the car, “Fine.” 

 

He shut the trunk. “We’re done. We can finally go home.”

 

“And what a miracle you didn’t know anybody in the store.”

 

——-

 

On the car ride back, Mon-El thought out loud, “We should’ve taken a day to know each other better.”

 

She looked out passively from her window, “What would that have helped?”

 

“Maybe never calling me Mon Mon again?”

 

“That’s starting to grow on me.”

 

“You’re not making this easy.”

 

She closed her eyes despite the fact she wasn’t looking at him, “I don’t want to get personal.”

 

He looked over to her for a brief second, “Then you’ll be deported Kara, and I’m back to square one. Not to mention you pull away every time I touch you. I chalked up your behavior to a fight we supposedly had to my mother yesterday but that’s not going to be a lasting reason.”

 

She stared straight ahead at the trees bordering the road, “I don’t want to be deported. And I’m sorry about the pulling away I’m just not used to it. Forty eight hours ago you were just the man you brought me coffee.”

 

That stung, her admission that he was essentially her coffee boy. He’d done so much for her over the years and sacrificed a lot. 

 

They got out of the car and took the bags to the guest house. “Then we need to get better at convincing everyone. How good are your acting skills?”

 

“Subpar I suppose? I’ve never thought about it. I What kind of question is that?”

 

“I mean, can you pretend to be in love with me around other people?”

 

“Can you?” She threw the question back in his face. “You made me tell our proposal story all alone.”

 

“I enjoyed watching you squirm. And I can. If I pretend you’re someone else, sure.”

 

She gave a dry laugh. They stood in the living room of the smaller home. 

 

“Yes. I can pretend.” He walked across the room to her. She stiffened as he got into her personal space, “See, you can’t do that.”

 

“Just hold on,” Kara took a quick deep breath. She loosened her shoulders and gave a small smirk, “I gotta get into character.”

 

“Take your time.” 

 

Kara looked down between them and grabbed one of his hands, “So we’ll have to hold hands?” She interlaced her fingers with his.

 

“And hug.” He wrapped his arms around her small frame. They hugged once years ago and they were pretty drunk. Doing this sober felt so different. Both were stiff so they held the hug for longer until it felt believable. 

 

“Oh, and,” he took a second to look on his phone which started playing a classical melody, “dancing.” He stuck his hand out for her to grab which she responded to quickly but not quick enough.

 

“When will we have to dance?” She asked as she gingerly put her hand on his shoulder. 

 

They swayed in the room, “Probably at the party. Our wedding. And of course at a moment’s notice.” 

 

‘Our wedding’ She didn’t want one, at least not with him. Kara smiled disingenuously, “Funny.” She dropped her elbow and leaned against him, “This good?”

 

“Yeah,” He lowered his hand on her waist, “This good?” 

 

“Just don’t touch my ass and you’ll live, Mon Mon.” She rested her head on his shoulder facing away from him and felt his laugh.

 

“Of course, Ms. Zor-El.” He spoke but they didn’t stop dancing. “There is the matter of kissing. Yesterday was not anticipated.” 

 

She gently shook her head feeling much calmer. “It wasn’t the best, no. How much should we kiss?”

 

“Quick pecks on the cheek will be our go to. Making out is out of the question-“

 

“Agreed.” She added abruptly. “I guess we just kiss when it makes sense?” He shrugged.

 

“You know what I mean.” Kara moved her head to face him dead on, their eyes locked. 

 

“I do,” He whispered, “Should we practice that?”

 

Her mind stopped, she did want to practice but not only in the name of showing to everyone. Mostly because it felt good which messed with her mind because she was talking about Mon-El. The air between them changed immediately, it was too much.

 

She smiled to brush off the serious question, “I think we got enough practice yesterday.” 

 

He didn’t let up, “We have to look like we’ve done it a hundred times before.”

 

“Your point?” She furrowed her brow.

 

“We were stiff.” He tilted his head in a way she found cute. “Like you are right now.”

 

She took one second to look at his lips, “So now you’re an expert?”

 

“No.” Mon-El brought Kara flush against him by pressing the small of her back and brought his head closer. “Relax.” Their lips were impossibly close.

 

A knock came from the door and opened even though they didn’t really hear it. “Hope everyone's decent.”

 

Kara opened her eyes abruptly and shoved him away looking over his shoulder to see Alex.

 

Alex smiled, “Don’t mean to interrupt. But we’re stealing Kara today.”

 

“Um, what for?” Mon-El asked, getting out of his mental haze. Their almost kiss was still buzzing on his brain.

 

She waved her hand at him, “Chill, it’s just girls, and it’s a surprise.”

 

“Okay, I’ll be right there.” Kara smiled at Alex. 

 

Alex left with a knowing smirk.

 

Kara spun Mon-El around and fisted his shirt bringing him close, “Surprise? I hate surprises.”

 

“Did my shock scream ‘mastermind’ to you? C’mon, you’ll enjoy the time away from me.”

 

“When I get back we need to do more questions. The DEO needs to believe us.”

 

“Sure, sure.”

 

She let go and noticed his shirt was now wrinkled, “Now, Alex thinks she interrupted us.”

 

“Isn’t that the point?” He looked into her blue fiery eyes.

 

They were extinguished by his reasoning, “Right, yes.” She walked away from him to grab her purse, “I’ll see you later I guess.”

 

——

 

Almost all the women who Kara met yesterday were invited: Maggie, Eliza, Imra, and most surprising to her, Rhea. They all walked into the ‘Gand Bar and Grill’. 

 

Being Mon-El’s best friend during childhood, Alex was most excited to get to know Kara. She slung an arm around her shoulder without warning, “Happy hour karaoke is a Midvale must.”

 

Once they found a large table Maggie spoke up, “So, are we starting with shots?”

 

Eliza and Rhea responded immediately, “No.” at the same time earning a laugh from the group. 

 

Kara was not in the mindset to drink. She was worried about the arrangement with Mon-El. Physical affection could become a problem. She didn’t want to be with him. She just needed a green card. Her hand itched for a phone. They needed to talk.

 

Imra brought shots back to the table as Alex brought some beers. 

 

They talked about everything, their careers, aspirations, futures. Kara couldn't remember the last time she got together with her friends. They were all business women like herself in high ranking positions. They never had time for one another. Maybe she’d change that when she got back.

 

Thoroughly lubricated with alcohol the whole group started to go to the stage to sing in pairs. 

 

First Alex and Maggie sang a duet. 

 

While they performed Rhea sat beside her, “How are you enjoying everything so far?”

 

Kara looked away from the stage to answer, “It’s nice to meet everyone who’s important in Mon-El’s life.”

 

Seeming to like the answer she changed the topic, “So when are you planning on having the wedding?”

 

_ We haven’t even talked about that. “ _ We’re thinking of just getting married at City Hall back home. Soon.” As the words fell out Kara knew she made a mistake. It all sounds so suspicious.

 

Rhea did not agree with that answer but didn’t outright say it, “So no ceremony to share the happy occasion with friends and family?”

 

She became less sure of her answer, her voice was not as strong, “We just want something small.”  _ And quick. _

 

“Nonsense, just because your people didn’t celebrate many occasions doesn’t mean you have to continue that tradition. I can help you plan it.” Simultaneously being helpful and insulting.

 

Kara needed to not let this get out of control, “That’s okay, we’re both busy people, plus-“  _ It’s fake. Who cares? _

 

Alex came up to the table with a smile pushing the microphone into Rhea’s hand, “C’mon Rhea sing us your song.”

 

With her future mother-in-law distracted Kara took the opportunity to get some air. Imra watched as Kara went out to the patio area. 

 

The Kryptonian leaned against the railing and bowed her head. She was stressed. She couldn’t text Mon-El to ask him for a better lie about their wedding. Her mind felt like it was getting split in five different directions and she couldn’t think straight. 

 

“Hey, there you are.” A voice interrupted her loud thoughts.

 

She looked back for a second to see Imra. Alex said she invited her because even though she dated Mon-El. They were friends first. “I needed a break.”

 

“It gets pretty crazy in there.” The brunette giggled.

 

“Yeah, just a bit.” She didn’t feel like talking and kept her answers short.

 

“I’m really glad you and Mon-El found each other.” Imra leaned against the railing as well. 

 

Gracelessly she replied, “Me...too.”

 

Imra played with her hands distractedly, “I hope it’s not too weird that I’m here. I’ve been a friend of the family long before we got together.”

 

“I don’t mind at all.” There was no reason for Kara to be jealous or wary about her. Hell, Imra seemed like she still had feelings for Mon-El. She’d hand him over after they were done playing spouses. “How did you guys break up, if you don’t mind me asking?”

 

She shifted her weight from one leg to the other, “It’s not a big deal. We wanted different things. It just took him proposing to me to realize that.”

 

That was brand new information, her shock was genuine, “Wow. He proposed?”

 

Imra touched Kara’s arm and she focused on not backing away, “Yes, but that was a long time ago. We’re just friends now.”

 

She needed to say something. They stood there together looking out at the water. Kara would rather be in her pod then this increasingly awkward situation.

“Thank you.” She blurted out, “For letting him go. I just.. Because if you hadn’t, I wouldn’t have met the man of my dreams.” She wanted to gag at her own words. 

 

Imra smiled at that, “Oh, Kara. Come here.” Without much warning after that she pulled the stiff blonde into an embrace. Kara now knew Imra was touchy feely when she was intoxicated. 

 

The door to the bar opened again and Imra broke their hug to Kara’s relief, “I should head back in there.”

 

“I’ll be back in a second.” She watched Rhea sing off key with Eliza but it didn’t matter because they were having fun.

 

“Actually Kara, how about we sing a song together?” She held the door open. 

 

“I don’t know.” She hugged herself.

 

She urged, “It’ll be fun.”

 

It had been awhile since she did something out of work. Maybe Mon-El will stop talking about how she doesn’t convince anyone. She’ll show everyone why Mon-El wanted to marry her. Giving in to having a bit of fun she said, “It has to be either the Beastie Boys or *NSYNC.”

 

“Was there ever any other option?” She smiled as they entered the bar together. 

 

Kara took one more shot before jumping on stage. Their party cheered for them as they sang enthusiastically. She was having fun and the entire bar loved them.

 

Alex patted her on the back, “You’re a Danvers now, Kara!”

 

Her grin beamed and she hugged Alex willingly. “Thank you for this. It was so much fun. I appreciate you guys doing this.”

 

“You’re family now.”

 

——

 

After the bar, Kara is sufficiently buzzed bordering on drunk when she returned to the house. She happily made conversation with Rhea about music, movies, and Mon-El. Once she got in the house she noticed Lar’s demeanor was stoic but figured it was none of her business. She thanked Rhea and went up stairs. 

 

She made a beeline for her bedroom. Unbuttoning her T-shirt she flung it off along with her shoes and began taking off her clothes throwing it in her dirty clothes pile. She didn’t care about getting caught as she took off her under garments as well. All her mind thought about was a shower. All attributed to her fogged mind.

 

The sound of rushing water faded to the background as she hummed to a song that played in the club. The warm water ran over her skin as she scrubbed her body. 

 

While she’s in the shower Mon-El came back from his run. He typically didn’t exercise but arguing with his father always gave him some pent up stress that needed release. His headphones drowned any noise from the outside world. He knew the women were out which is why he stripped all his clothes on the balcony. No need to fill the room with his sweaty clothes and risk Kara complaining. 

 

She turned off the shower and heard something, “Hello?” No answer.

 

Searching the bathroom she cursed herself for forgetting a towel. Waddling around the large tiled room trying to find anything to dry herself Kara grew panicked. Then she remembered Lar said the towels were in a cabinet just outside the bathroom. She could just pop out and pop back in, Mon-El wasn’t home yet. 

 

Mon-El returned from the balcony with only headphones in his ear looking down at his phone.

 

Kara opened the door to quickly grab a towel and go back to the bathroom.

 

At the same time, Mon-El grabbed the door handle and picked a new song to play. In the blink of an eye there was Kara smacking into him. 

 

Kara ran straight into a wall. Correction. A sweaty naked Mon-El. Nothing could have sobered her up quicker.

 

All that ran through her mind was 

 

_ Oh. _

_ My. _

_ Rao. _

 

The force of their collision caused them to fall down. They had nothing to grab onto except each other but that wasn’t an option.

 

Awkwardly, Mon-El’s back hit the floor with Kara on top of him. Limbs were tangled. She felt everything. She saw everything. They made horrified eye contact.

 

She needed to get out of there.

 

He was dumbfounded and couldn’t look away. Quickly,. he ripped his headphones out as Kara started to freak out. 

 

That’s when the screaming started.

 

Her wet naked body coming into contact with something else was not what she expected. Someone else.  It was Mon-El. Naked. “Mike! What the hell!” She shouted out the fake name out of habit and pure shock.

 

“Kara!”

 

“Why are you naked?” Kara screamed with her eyes closed the image not leaving her mind anytime soon. “Cover it! Cover it!”

 

“Why aren’t you wearing a towel?” He questioned right back as he grabbed a towel from the cabinet for himself.

 

Kara used the sheets from the bed to cover up the front of her body. “Explain yourself!” She pushed her wet hair back. 

 

He held his towel low on his hips with one hand to point at her with the other. “Me? How about you? I didn’t even know you were here!”

 

“Oh please.” She scoffed loudly. Her eyes took in his fit and lean body. It was getting harder to continue this argument while looking at him.

 

“You think I want you seeing me naked?”

 

Her mouth opened to say anything. Kara didn’t have a retort and just groaned frustrated.

 

Mon-El opened the door to the bathroom, “Nice tattoo by the way.” 

Kara touched her back, he couldn’t have seen it, her hair was in the way, “What?”.

 

He shut the door swiftly behind him.

 

Kara smashed her face into the bed, she needed to change, quick. She threw on a T-shirt and capri leggings. Comfortable enough.

 

There was no way in hell she should be in the bedroom when he came out. Some part of her wanted to stay, just to see what he’d do.

“Nope.” She heard the water turn off and ran out of the room.

 

So much skin, and it was wet. Of course he caught a glimpse of her he wasn’t blind. Without meaning to he held her body as they fell to the floor. She was strong and firm. That image was not leaving his mind. He caught a glimpse of her tattoo; he had no idea what it was but it was black and right between her shoulder blades.

 

Fuck, she looked good naked. 

 

He needed a shower, and to clear his thoughts about his boss. No matter how she looked it didn’t change who she was as a person. 

 

It didn’t hurt though.

 

——

 

Feeling some reprieve, Kara made her way to the first floor with wet hair that rested on a towel around her neck. For a few minutes she was left to her thoughts, not a good idea at the moment. Mon-El’s chest invaded her mind as she remembered how muscular it was under her hands. 

 

Stirring her out of her daze was Lar who came into the kitchen, “Hey, Kara,” He grabbed a snack from one of the cabinets, in a much better mood, “How was the bar? We heard some screaming are you alright?” Rhea joined shortly after still feeling a little buzzed herself.

 

She tried to look calm. 

 

_ Fucking perfect, _ she thought. She freaked out in her head. Could they hear what they said? Could they tell she’d just seen their son naked? How does she explain what happened when her brain can’t stop picturing his body, sweaty, under hers?

 

“Uh.” She managed to make a sound by some miracle. “We-“ 

 

She was frozen as they looked at her for an explanation. What was actually three seconds, felt like five hours and no one could tell her different. Her cheeks felt hot, no doubt burning red.

 

All the attention shifted to Mon-El who walked down the stairs running a towel through his hair. With wide eyes she was elated and horrified he joined the conversation. “Hey, what's everyone doing in the kitchen?”

 

Mon-El stood next to Kara giving her a kiss on her hair, she was now keenly aware what was underneath his shorts and still hadn’t given his parents an answer.

 

Rhea looked at the two of them. Both just coming out of the shower. Kara looking a little like they’d been caught red handed. She understood, “I’m sure it was nothing Lar, c’mon let’s go back to the TV. We’re ordering in later you two.” 

 

Kara understood what Rhea deduced as well and before she voiced her denial Mon-El put a hand on her back to stop her. Not on her waistline like he did all of yesterday and this morning, no, he put it right between her shoulder blades. Her skin became hypersensitive ever since she felt his touch. It just so happened to be where her tattoo was and her breath got caught in her throat.

 

“I can’t have your mother thinking we just had sex in the shower.” She whispered.

 

“Why not?” He opened the refrigerator door and grabbed a water bottle.

 

“Because we didn’t!” She followed him to the den, passing a wall of his baby pictures.

 

He took a swig, “They now think we have sex which makes us being a couple even more believable. And isn’t that what we need?”

 

No longer making eye contact mumbled, “Yeah.” She went back upstairs to dry her hair. They both needed time apart to truly digest what just happened.

 

—-

 

The sun was setting and Kara was drenched in rich yellow, orange and red. She sat on the dock near the Gand residence. With her socks and shoes beside her she moved her feet in the water. She missed her phone. All this alone time gave her too much freedom to think.

 

Lar was almost finished making dinner and Mon-El had been tasked to find his fiancée to tell her it was time to eat. He checked everywhere in the house so he found himself searching the grounds. 

 

Today was interesting to say the least. If someone told him he’d see Kara naked by the end of the day he would have laughed. He took some joy in the fact she wasn’t nervous when their incident happened but when his parents thought they had shower sex. He always saw her as one thing. After everything so far, he knew there was so much more under the surface. Well, he always knew but wanting to know more hadn’t happened until now.

 

Finally, he laid eyes on her by looking out the window. Kara heard someone walking on the dock, the wood creaking with every step. 

 

“Hey, there you are, I’ve been looking for you.” Mon-El stopped three feet away from her when he spoke. 

 

“I’m here.” She made no intention to turn around. 

 

“What’s up?” He asked still standing. She sounded distant. 

 

“I sang karaoke today.” 

 

“Did Alex try to get you to match shots?” He chuckled imaging Kara participating in something like that.

 

“Yeah, but I let her win.” She again made no effort to change her stoic face. 

 

“Sure you did.” He smiled taking a few steps to stand at the edge.

 

“I talked to Imra.” Finally Kara turned up to him. 

 

It was his turn to not meet her gaze. “She was there?”

 

“We sang a song together.”Her gaze pierced his profile,“No matter how strange that seems.”

 

“Nice.”

 

“When were you going to tell me she was practically your ex-fiancée?” She hated her tone sounded jealous when she most definitely was not. 

 

“I was hoping it wouldn’t come up in conversation.” He smiled but dropped it as he met her eyes.

 

“You blindsided me.” She took her feet out of the water.

 

“I did not.”

 

Silence enveloped them. Only the sound of lapping water and the occasional bird reached their ears.

 

Sighing deeply before she spoke Kara warned “Your mom wants a wedding.”

 

“You told her no. Right?”

 

“Of course. But that’s not going to satisfy her.”

 

“I’ll talk to her.”

 

Another pause.

 

“Could you hypothetically imagine this happening?” Kara couldn’t tell anyone why she asked this question. Maybe it was from too much contemplation. Maybe it was from the fact she didn’t feel so alone today. 

 

“What are you talking about? Blackmail? Yeah, it was definitely a possibility. I just didn’t actually think it would happen quite like this.”

 

She leaned her head against her hand, “No, not that. Idiot. I meant engaged.”

 

“To you? No, never. Ever. Never...no.” He shook his head vehemently.

 

“One ‘never’ was enough.” She removed her feet from the water and stood up to face him. She tried to stand up tall and straight, “How come?”

He was caught off guard by the question. “Well, you’re not my type. And I like most people. When I see you... all I see is my boss. I've only ever seen you as my boss who has constantly berated me. I can’t see you as anything else.” He really felt like he should have just said ‘I don’t know.’ but they promised to be honest with each other.

 

Kara glared at him, “You can’t see me as-“ she sounded strained, frustrated. “Well, I only see you as my assistant. Hardly a man. And hardly a Daxamite.”

 

The next few moments of silence passed both were processing what the other thought of them. 

 

It was a stressful time, trying to not get caught yet both were crossing professional boundaries with this relationship. Neither knew what they were doing. But yelling felt good, therapeutic.

 

“Good! I’m glad I wasn’t raised to only think of myself unlike you!” He didn’t know what got into him. She just riled him up, and now he felt he could say what he’s always thought.

 

He wanted to fight, she could do that, “Well I’m sorry I had only myself to survive while you grew up in a single home surrounded by your family.” The words rolled sarcastically off her tongue.

 

Kara was letting everything out and it felt good. Mon-El felt the same way. She added, “Berate you? I never berated you.”

 

“Take that back. Yes you have, you totally have. Want me to jog your memory? I’ll jog your memory.”

 

“Please.”

 

“You said, and this was just last week, ‘“If you get paid to make my life easier but instead you make it harder, you’re useless to me.”’

 

“That’s not berating that’s-thats stating a fact.” Had he really remembered that?

 

“I’ve dedicated the better part of three years to fulfill every one of your wishes no matter how ridiculous. ‘Mike do this. Mike do that.’”

 

“Sorry you’re doing your fucking job!”

 

“No, the worst part was that you boiled it all down to essentially calling me your coffee boy.”

 

“I didn’t mean that.” She whispered.

 

“And why the fuck would you even ask me a question like that? You had to know that after three years of you riding my ass I don’t like you. I’m doing this because I need to get a job I love.”

 

Her fire was back, “I know that! You think I don’t know everyone in the office hopes I suffer a freak accident? And it’s not like I forced you to work for me by the way. Quitting is something people can do.” She took a step towards him and her face was cool with anger.

 

He stepped towards her too, neither backing down, “I couldn’t quit! Don’t you see? If I give up, my parents in there will have me stay here and run the family business when what I really want to do is work in National City as an editor.” 

 

“Oh, boo hoo. Sorry you have rich parents with a successful business.” She didn’t like the way she said that. 

 

He paused and backed up raising his hands in defeat, “This is why you’re alone Kara. You know, Siobhan was right about you. You could be a good person. But you wanna be an asshole.”

 

Siobhan was a sore spot, “Fuck you. Mike, Mon-El whatever the hell your name is. At least I have the guts to use my real name.”

 

“Fuck me? Fuck you.” He came all the way back into her personal space. They kept their burning gaze for some time. 

 

“Why did you even come out here? I was doing just fine out here, by myself.” 

 

“Dinner’s ready.” He exhaled his breath and ran a hand through his hair. Without waiting for an answer he walked back to the house.

 

“Shit.” Her anger simmered. She quickly caught up to Mon-El but didn’t bother to look at him. 

 


	7. “That’s it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I know I said I’d post more but I didn’t expect a writer’s block but I got out of it with this chapter. It’s shorter because it’s a flashback. There’s no moodboard because I want to get back to writing.
> 
> Let me know if you enjoy the flashbacks and if I should do more. <3 thanks for all the love

**—————————————————————-**

**NATIONAL CITY- THREE YEARS AGO**

 

Kara and Pam were interviewing candidates because Kara couldn't seem to keep an assistant. They all quit within their first week. Something about harsh conditions, but Kara didn’t care. How could she? She was the youngest executive in Catco’s history. 

 

“You’ve just started this position how have you gone through…” Pam looked at the paper in front of her, “three assistants already?”

 

Nonchalantly, Kara looked out at the buildings from her view, “I need someone who’s going to get the job done quickly and efficiently and be willing to work beyond the regular nine to five.” In other words, she demanded a lot.

 

Pam placed a chair besides Kara’s. They sat in her corner office. “Well, let’s look through these applicants and begin the interview process.” The job listing included external candidates only, because no one in Catco would willingly put themselves in the crosshairs of Ms. Zor-El.

 

“Great, then I can get back to my job. Let’s see the first one.” She picked up a résumé.

 

A short woman walked in with a gigantic smile plastered on her face, her dark hair was down and curled. Her clothes were colorful and screamed preschool teacher. It was hard to put all that against Kara’s bland beige office. 

 

Immediately Kara said, “No.” and it wasn’t like she tried to be wary of her volume.

 

Pam, ignoring her like usual, put a hand out to the woman, “Hi, thank you for coming in please sit.”

 

Leaning back in her chair with a disinterested demeanor she asked, “Why do you want to work at Catco?”

 

Not listening to the answer Kara looked through the tall pile. It was Friday and she wanted to get lunch with her friends. It wasn’t necessary for her to have an assistant but Cat insisted it made her life easier. Hence, the new search. She wasn’t looking for easier because having to hold somebody’s hand to teach them about everything already proved too much of an issue. 

 

The woman was still talking, “...and that’s why I think I’d be a great assistant.” She smiled again.

 

Kara forced a smile almost mockingly. Oh who was she kidding of course it was mockingly. 

 

“Thank you. We’ll give you a call.”

 

“That’s it?”

 

“Yep. Bye now.”

 

Pam and Kara watched her leave. With a heavy sigh Pam picked up the next application, “Ms. Grant wants you to find someone by the end of the day. You can’t keep borrowing Eve.”

 

“She’s down here all the time to talk to what’s his name.”

 

Pam saw everything, “Winn. Please pick one by the end of today.”

 

“Fine.”

 

Interviewee after interviewee Kara wanted to smash her head on the desk. None of these people seemed remotely capable of doing what she needed. She found herself convinced she’ll never find anyone who could handle all the ins and outs of her job. All day she rolled her eyes at them and cut them off. If they couldn’t handle that, they weren’t going to work.

 

It was fifteen minutes to five o’clock when Pam glanced at her watch, “I’m going to call it. Pick someone from the pile and let me know. I’ll be in my office and stay after for a little bit.” 

 

“I don’t-“ She didn’t want any of these people who just wanted experience and were guaranteed to not hold the job for more than a couple months. Her words were cut short by the sight of Pam leaving her office. Part of her felt bad, she was an ass but Pam didn’t deserve that. 

 

In her desk she pulled out a notepad and wrote:  **Buy Pam apology chocolates.**

Underneath that she wrote:

**Find out what kind of chocolates Pam likes.**

 

Tossing the pad back in her desk drawer she lifted her feet to the corner of her desk and leaned back. Everyone must have gone home, not her, she’ll get some work done in fifteen minutes. Her eyelids were heavy and she wanted to relax. There were a couple of applicants which annoyed her the least and that’s who she’d settle for. Right now she wanted her brain to decompress from all those-

 

She could hear footsteps approaching, “Pam, I’ll make-“

 

“Excuse me?” A male voice broke the silence. 

 

Kara piped up and opened her eyes. “Yes, who are you?” Immediately she took her legs off the desk and stood up. 

 

“I’m here for the assistant position to the editor-in-chief? Mike Matthews.” He stuck out his hand and she took it.

 

She looked him up and down. His hair was combed, shirt was plaid, pants were just tight enough and those glasses gave him a nerdy look. He was tall, and smiled quickly but not in an annoying way. Huh, he was handsome. But that bow tie and beard...

 

She let go of his hand, “Executive assistant.” She quickly corrected. 

 

“Right. Yes.” He returned his hand to his side.

 

“I’m Kara Zor-El. The editor-in-chief in need of assistance.” She placed her hands on the desk. 

 

“Oh, I was expecting someone-“ He scratched his beard.

 

“What? Older?” She rolled her eyes, “Everybody thinks it. Like what’s a twenty-six year old doing in the position?”

 

“Guilty.” He looked her up and down taking in her tight black dress and blazer. His first thought was how gorgeous she was especially against the setting sun. 

 

“It’s a lot easier to surpass expectations when you’re not from here.”

 

“You’re an alien?” Mon-El would not have guessed.

 

“Kryptonian. What about you?” Ethically, she couldn’t ask this question during a job interview but this was informal.

 

He froze at the mention of Kryptonian he wanted to say he was a Daxamite but his persona requires him to be human, “Just a regular human.”

 

Her gazed returned to his after looking out the window. “Well Mr. Matthews, I’ve just spent the whole day listening to every goddamn pitch ever. So what can you tell me what won’t make me want to rip my hair out?”

 

He placed his résumé on her desk and adjusted his bow tie. 

 

Kara looked him in the eye while she dragged the paper towards her.

 

Her eyes switched down, “Why do you want to work at Catco?”

 

“I don’t.”

 

She could easily disintegrate his CV with her eyes for saying that but she beckoned him to continue. At least he was different. 

 

“The truth is I need a fresh start and I think journalism is courageous and eye opening and I’m willing to help you in any way possible.”

 

“Can you work weekends?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Have you ever worked in any kind of journalistic capacity?”

 

“No.”

 

Looking him up and down and scanning his handsome face she smiled. This was most likely not going to work out he didn’t look like he could manage anything. His resume was light and only included small jobs and working at the place called The Gand Company for years. Who knew if he had skills?

 

“Then you’ve got the job Michael.” She stuck out her hand to shake his. His grip was firm. The look of happiness and shock weren’t disguised on his face. 

 

“That’s it?”

 

“Uhm.” She checked the clock. “Pam should still be here. I’ll walk you down to HR.” It was almost five, maybe if they rushed. “Can you start Monday?”

 

“Yes, absolutely.” He was pumped it all happened so quickly his mind was having trouble catching up. 

 

They walked through the floor to the elevators passing all the empty cubicles. “So what are the responsibilities of this job?”

 

Kara told him as if she was reading off a piece of paper, “You’ll set up my meetings, make reservations, travel with me for conferences on Earth and interplanetary, do the typical phone calls, and get my coffee.”

 

“Wow.” They stepped onto the elevator and Kara clicked the floor.

 

She took another glance at his bowtie. “From now on your wardrobe will consist of the standard suits, black, grey, navy. Nothing too loud, you get it.”

 

Self consciously he looked down, “I’m guessing you’re loving what I have going on here.” He ran his hand down his flat torso.

 

Kara watched him do that and merely nodded. He was definitely muscular but lean. That almost made up for his fashion. Her eyes focused on his beard next. “Also it’s best if you come in clean shaven.”

 

The elevator doors opened up to find Pam standing patiently, she was going home. “Pam, I know you doubted it would get done, but here’s my new assistant. His name is Mark.”

 

“Mike.”

 

She repeated, “Mike. Could you get him set up please?”

 

“Thank you, Ms. Zor-El.” Mon-El said stepping off the lift.

 

“Please, call me Kara.” With that Kara returned to her floor to get work done.

 

Sitting down with Pam Mon-El filled out the proper paperwork and gave him some time to ask about the position. 

 

He asked about his salary and she pointed to a number. That was...very generous. Especially for an assistant. Executive assistant.

 

Pam filled everything quickly eager to go home, “Here’s your company phone. You’ll get your keys to your company car Monday and a corporate card for Ms. Zor-El’s needs.”

 

Stepping out of the Catco building and onto the street level Mon-El was excited his move to National City was going well so far. He spent his weekend buying suits and shoes and ties, saying goodbye to his beard and calling his parents to let them know he got a job. The look on Kara’s face when she saw the bow tie made him regret wearing it. 

 

It wasn’t until Sunday evening when he got a text that his job unofficially began.

 

Kara: Michael this is Kara I have some tasks for you to do before you get into the office tomorrow at eight…

 

Mon-El scrolled down the message to find all the tasks she needed done before eight. “You’ve got to be kidding me.” He huffed unbelief and set his alarm for six. 

 

After getting everything he walked up to her office and knocked on the door. “Here’s your vanilla iced...I mean hot...here’s your coffee.”

 

She took a sip and nodded, it was still hot compared to the others who gave her lukewarm coffee. “I’m not going to introduce you until you’ve worked here for at least a week. Pam sent someone up to teach you the systems just, go and learn. That’ll be all.” Kara wanted to bite her tongue, god she sounded lame. He wouldn’t last a week but she also wanted to see if she could ask him to drinks once they no longer worked together.

 

During that first week she continually was impressed by his work ethic. She stayed late but so did he without one complaint. The phone often rang and she heard his perky ‘Hello, this is the office of Kara Zor-El. How can I help you?’ She couldn’t believe he was real. Her schedule had never been so efficient, maybe Cat had a point.

 

By Friday morning she made the decision to make it official. Did it squash her plan to take him out? Yes. That was okay because he made her professional life easy. That was the one that mattered.

 

Kara stood by reception and spoke loudly, “Everyone I’d like your attention. This is Michael Matthews and he is my executive assistant. Any and all concerns will be filtered through him to me.” She dismissed them with a wave of her hand. Then she looked over to Siobhan, “Maybe our assistants can coordinate...oh wait...you don’t have one.”

 

With one cold glare Siobhan retorted, “Bet this one lasts a month. I’ll start an office pool.”

 

“‘This one’ has a name. I suggest you learn it.”

 

Mike looked at the two women and mentally jotted down the fact Kara was not a fan of her colleague. 

 

Also this job was a lot harder than it first was made out to be, but Mon-El worked hard because despite that the work he was doing was of his own merit.

————————————————-


	8. “Truce?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I know I’ve been MIA for a while but don’t worry I’ve been working on chapters. 
> 
> Also I’ve decided to steer off the original Proposal plot later on in the story because I love their dynamic and I don’t want it to end. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

They might have been pretending but all that anger and resentment was real and it reared its ugly head before dinner. 

They locked step as the silence enveloped them. Only the sound of distant birds and rustling of grass reached their ears. 

Inside Kara was seething, if she had known how much he loathed her she would have just let the DEO take her. Okay, that wasn’t true. Despite the bumps in the road she most definitely would prefer this to leaving Earth. What surprised her the most was the fact he swore and stood his ground both of which had never happened before. Mon-El had a backbone, a fire, which made him alluring. Because Mike sure didn’t. Still, she wasn’t that bad of a person. How dare he boil her down to one thing.

Mon-El similarly dissected their relationship on the way to the house in silence. He knew what he was getting into when he played along with her charade. Actually, now he fumbled through the dark about what should happen next. Surely they can’t be believable as a couple if they’re going to argue like this. He needed this to work. After dinner he’ll talk to Kara, not to apologize because he wasn’t sorry for finally letting it all out but to see whether they wanted to keep this up. Because he did. The last three years need to have been worth it.

The sun started to bleed into the dining room as Lar lowered the blinds. Rhea set the last of the serving bowls on the table. They both smiled upon seeing the couple walk into the room.

This dinner was the worst they ever had, even if they haven’t eaten together a lot. This was most certainly the winner. It felt like a kettle screaming. A pressure cooker of emotions. 

The food had little flavor which was more her problem than the food’s. Her appetite was non-existent. Tip toeing around his parents made her want to slam her hand down on the table and say to Mon-El, ‘Tell me what else you really think of me.’

Silverware and plates collided to fill the unusually quiet room with noise. His parents tried to make conversation. 

“Kara and Imra sang together, it was very enthusiastic. The dance moves were...different.” Glancing at Kara Rhea gave a teasing smile. Hopefully showing Rhea she wasn’t a stiff stick in the mud was a good thing. Right now in hindsight it might have been a mistake to shake her ass on stage with her future mother-in-law present.

Kara’s mind flashed back to her over zealous dance moves. Damn alcohol. “I really love *NSYNC.” She told Lar, “Mrs. Gand surprised me with her performance though.” Explaining the sultry song she sang with Eliza. The tension lightened up a bit. 

Mon-El didn’t know how to feel about them hanging out. It didn’t seem like there was any tension left but it was strange to hear them do things together. Maybe this would ease the stress from yesterday but it was still too early to call. Kara already informed him she knew about Imra and their past. “Really?” He asked like it was new information.

Mon-El ignored her for most of the meal. She was sure his parents picked up on that. It’s not that he didn’t have anything to say it’s that if he started again it wouldn’t stop. So to maintain his sanity long enough to get through dinner he kept his words short. 

Rhea refilled her wine glass, “So, Kara tells me you two are going to get married at City Hall is that true?”

“Yep.” Mon-El took a bite of his chicken. His lackluster response made Rhea look him over.

She continued, “Because I would have liked to see my only son’s wedding. Why the rush? Didn’t you just get engaged?” Maybe it was her attempts at poking a hole through this sham of an arrangement but Mon-El just wanted to scream “It’s fake!”

The smile on his lips was tight, “We want something more...intimate. Just really want to get started on married life.” His arm moves to drape over Kara’s chair and she was back to recoiling from his touch. He sighed softly.

Kara added with a smile similar to Mon-El’s, “Yeah, we’ve been dating for like a year now and we’re both really busy with work.” Hopefully that vague explanation would take. There was no way she was going to tell them about her potential deportation.

He blamed the wine for what he said from there on, “Did I wish she was less of a workaholic? Yes. But when you know you know.” 

Trying not to tip them off how much she wanted to solarflare his head she forced her lips to curve up again.“I think he’s just trying to say he misses me. Isn’t that right Mon Mon?”

 

Ignoring the name and finishing his wine glass Mon-El finally added,“So yeah. We’ll get married when we get back. No big deal.” A half shrug left his shoulders.

 

Surprising them all Lar interjected, “We were hoping you’d reconsider and do it with all your friends and family.”

 

What came out of his mouth created the stiffest Kara he’d ever seen. His snappy behavior now turned at his father who he shared a disagreement earlier in the day, “Well Kara has no friends or family. Except me. So we’re keeping it between us. Excuse me.” He abruptly left the table and stalked out of the room.

 

Kara watched Mon-El leave. Her attention returned to his parents who looked like they didn’t want to be there as much as she did. 

 

Frankly, it was embarrassing. Of course she had friends. She lost contact with them ever since she got the promotion. It had become increasingly harder to schedule with Sam and Lena with their demanding jobs as well. Mon-El knew this, but for him to say that was uncalled for. She wouldn’t even think about how he mentioned her lack of family. Kara was planning to apologize, but he can forget it. Who did he think he was anyway?

 

“Excuse me.” She lamely said while getting out of her chair. Her feet led her to the porch outside to think and maybe scream.

 

——

 

Mon-El retreated to the den. Rhea joined him shortly after Kara left the table.

 

“Go away Kara.” He spoke to the fire.

 

Rhea stepped in more, “Are you all right?” 

 

He sighed realizing his mistake, “I’m sorry- we just fought before dinner.” 

 

Joining her son by the fireplace she sat down, “Ah, that’s why it felt like a pressure cooker in there.”

 

“Yeah.” He still felt wound up.

 

Rhea knew her son rarely got stressed about women, he was never serious about relationships until Imra. Seeing him like this showed her how he truly cared about Kara. Because if he didn't he’d be indifferent. “Well, show me an engaged or married couple that doesn’t have a fight every so often and I’ll give you a million dollars.”

 

Mon-El’s lips broke into a smile surprised by how understanding and supportive his mother was being. She rarely had heart to hearts with him. 

 

“I don’t know. This fight felt different.” Being that this was their first fight he had to make it seem otherwise.

 

“You’ll figure it out son.” Rhea squeezed his knee before talking to him about his life and work in National City and everything in between.

 

——-

 

Later on seeing that the kitchen was empty Kara set her wine glass she grabbed earlier in the sink. She needed to talk to him but didn't mind a delay. Trying to keep herself busy with doing the dishes was the best she could do at the time.

 

Kara hummed while she worked, so much so that she didn’t notice Mon-El enter the room. 

 

He leaned against the doorway behind her and watched for a short time. Noticing the major changes like her clothes and her hair made him realize he’s never seen her in anything comfortable. Subtle changes in the way she stood, it didn’t feel threatening or standoffish. Like she wanted to keep everyone at a distance. It felt like she was just a woman and he was just a man. No power dynamic.

 

His mind, still on their fight earlier, had time to think. They were both stressed and yelling at each other, it made him feel better to be honest and he can only imagine she felt similarly.

 

So, Mon-El walked up behind Kara and put his hands on her waist. Her breath hitched as she dropped the fork she was working on. His touch didn’t scare her it just felt so new. Like if she didn’t watch herself she’d come to enjoy it. He didn’t move when she gasped and without either of them saying a word she let him slide his arms around her waist. Part of her was tired of being angry about everything, past and present. He leaned his head against the side of hers. “My parents might be watching.”

 

That brought her back to reality, Kara turned off the water and with wet hands put hers over his. They had to play a role. He didn’t seem to mind as they just stayed there not knowing what had gotten into the other. Mon-El told the truth, his parents might be watching even though he was pretty sure they went upstairs already.

 

She lifted her head off his chest and grabbed a nearby towel to dry her hands and then his which were still wrapped around her. Staying in his arms she turned around to face him. Her eyes searched his, the silence couldn’t last anymore. 

 

“We can’t keep doing this.” She focused on his blue eyes. “The animosity.”

 

“You’re right.” He leaned against her a bit with his hips. Her behind was now pressed against the sink’s edge. The space between them was decreasing and it was starting to feel unbearable, in a good way. Her mind flashed to a few hours ago when they were naked. She knew exactly what was under all of those clothes and it had her feeling desire. Never again did she think Mon-El would be the one to be the cause. 

 

Kara lifted her hand to touch the stubble on his jaw, her mouth was partially ajar as if she wanted to say something. She wanted to apologize, but everything she said she meant. They both meant what they said on the dock. There was no point in lying. 

 

“I think I should call Agent Jones and tell him.” Her eyes turned to the side along with her head.

 

“We have a deal.” He took a step back. It woke him up. He can’t be feeling like this towards Kara.

 

How could she forget about the impending loss of her best assistant, “This was a mistake.” She shook her head.

 

“We’ll figure it out. Trust me.”

 

She couldn’t be selfish, they needed each other. Trust isn’t given easily for Kara. She believed him but she couldn’t bring herself to trust him. “Okay. We’ll figure it out.” 

 

Mon-El removed his arms from his fake fiancée and watched her leave the kitchen. It wasn’t until he heard the stairs creak that he dropped his shoulders. 

 

He picked up the rag Kara used earlier and dried the dishes, taking his time. Putting the last plate in the cupboard he made his way to their room. 

 

As per their agreement it was his turn to sleep on the floor.

 

Kara heard Mon-El come in and kept her eyes closed from mere exhaustion. The rustling of clothes was the only sound in the room. She could mentally picture Mon-El taking off his shirt but before she could imagine any further he broke the silence.

 

“Truce?”

 

Kara didn’t breathe. The word floated in the room with nowhere to go. The pregnant pause that came after his question was agonizing to her. Should she keep pretending to sleep or say something? It shouldn’t be this hard. 

 

“Truce.” She breathed.

 

Exhausted from the day she didn’t bother changing into her small pjs. Her head hit the pillow and her body molded into the mattress. Unfortunately, sleep wouldn’t come. 

 

An hour later, sighing loudly she turned to the side hoping a change in position would grant her what she wanted. 

 

“Can’t sleep?” The deep voice filled the darkness.

 

“No. Not a second.” She scoffed.

 

A couple seconds passed when she added, “You?”

 

“Nope.”

 

They both stared at the ceiling. Awkward silence enveloped them. A truce was made but how did they move on from their first fight.

 

She didn’t know if this would help but it was worth a try, “Um, when I was growing up on Krypton I wanted to be a judicator. Like my mom.” He didn’t say anything, she kept going , “I had an aunt, Astra. She’d teach me the constellations. She was my mom’s twin.”

 

He didn’t sound like he was sleeping so she kept sharing, “My favorite movie is The Wizard of Oz, I love Harry Potter and Star Wars. I love musicals, like love them. Big Game of Thrones fan-“

 

“Oh my God, you’re a nerd.”Mon-El teased.

 

She crinkled her brow at the ceiling, “I am not.”

 

He took a deep breath which ended in a laugh, “I kickbox, on the weekends. I am deathly allergic to lead. I love board games and cooking.”

 

The silence returned but it wasn’t that uncomfortable. Mon-El broke it, “Let’s go somewhere.”

 

“Where would we go?” She lifted the comforter off already.

 

He began searching for his shoes, “There’s a cool place I can take you.” 

 

“Here? Is that even possible?” She remained seated on the edge of the bed.

 

Ignoring the blatant insult to his hometown he sat up, “Get up, we’re going.”

 

He packed a bag of food and drinks. Kara carried a blanket when they made it to the spot. Kara looked around and saw nothing.“Where is this place?”

 

Not answering he beckoned with his head, “Follow me.”

 

It was dark out and she kept trudging the tall grass. About to groan again Kara’s breath got caught in her lungs. They reached a clearing with short grass and evergreen trees that surrounded the space. One of the edges reached some water which looked mesmerizing against the moonlight.

 

“Woah.”

 

Mon-El smiled.

 

Setting up the blanket on the ground Kara took the bag full of food from Mon-El and took out a piece of licorice. 

 

He looked around reminiscing,“This was a spot I’d go to when I was a teenager just wanting to get away from it all.” 

 

Chewing her candy she smiled, “It’s definitely remote.”

 

They sat down on the ground. After a revealing afternoon and evening their relationship was up in the air. It wasn’t as simple as boss and assistant. Sitting and eating candy with only a small lamp to light the darkness they refused to make eye contact.

 

Kara started to chuckle Mon-El couldn't help but smile. “What?”

 

“It’s just…” she kept laughing, “we ran into each other...naked.” Kara covered her eyes. 

 

He grinned, “I know! Limbs just everywhere.”

 

Kara removed her hands, “I was still very tipsy taking that shower and forgot to bring a towel.”

 

“That explains that.” He grabbed a licorice too. He looked down but glanced up to catch her eye, “You're a...very beautiful woman Kara.”

 

She smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “And you’re very well...endowed.” Her cheeks probably burned red. She felt different with Mon-El, comfortable.

 

The silence that surrounded them wasn’t awkward anymore it felt charged. Like say or do something and their bubble would explode. 

 

Mon-El laid down to stare up at the starry sky. Kara copied him and turned off the lamp. 

 

After a few more minutes they both tried to break the soundless night. Eventually, they asked more and more questions about each other. Some were superficial, others were deep.

“When I get my phone back we should text and email more than about work.” 

“Like, ‘Pick up some garbage bags on your way home.’? Or...more personal.” He wiggled his eyebrows.

She refused to meet his eyes, “A mix of both should be best.”

“Just for clarification, we’re talking about sexting.” He said it with no shame. She was learning Mon-El did that.

She didn’t want to stay on that topic long, “Yep. Moving on, we should probably share things like a lease and a phone plan or something.”

“I can make a couple of calls.”

“Good. So what’s the deal with you and your parents?”Kara needed to know more about him. 

“That was so smooth.” He laughed. “That transition.”

“I am the best conversationalist.” She smiled with him.

“My relationship with my parents is complicated. When I was younger it was different. We can get along just fine now but when I talk about my job or they talk about the family businesses…”

“Things get tense.” She guessed.

Nodding he said, “You’ve noticed.”

“How could I not?” She thought about how his mother obviously hated his job. His father wanted an heir to the business.

“Well my mom wishes I lived closer and chose a different profession. Like politics.” She could hear the distaste in his words. 

“Senator Gand.” She poked.

“Exactly.” He laughed, “And my dad wants me to take over the family business when he retires, which is soon.”

Solemnly she whispered, “And you don’t want to.”

“No, I never did. It took me a while to find what I liked. I fell in love with journalism and finding the truth.” 

“What are you doing being my assistant?”

 

He paused, “I’m sorry?”

 

“Out of all the things a former prince can be you choose an assistant to an editor.” She was genuinely curious.

 

“I really love what journalism is all about. I told you when we first met it was courageous. I wanted to be brave. Truth, even if it’s ugly. And you’re one of the best so…”

 

Kara turned her head away from him and looked down the aisle. That’s not fair, he can’t do that. She never knew he thought that way about her so it came a bit as a shock. Yet, what she responded with made her want to punch herself, “You don’t have to tell me what I already know.”

 

Mon-El laughed at her snide. “Why do you think I stuck with you for years?”

 

“The pay justified the workload?” She shrugged.

 

“No-well yes, it helped. But I stayed and worked for you without a single thank you and the obliteration of my social life because I admire you.”

 

“Don’t do that.” She let out a shaky breath, “Don’t tell me you admire me when I’ve been nothing but horrible.”

 

“Fine, you’re the worst. I can’t believe I worked for you as long as I did.” He said with no heat. 

 

“Better, thank you.”

 

Mon-El spoke to the stars, Kara turned her head to watch him speak. “I’d come out here when my parents were busy which was practically all the time.”

 

The blonde shared, “I would sometimes sit on the roof of whichever house I was living in at the time and watch the stars.” Kara felt Mon-El turn his head dangerously close to hers. “It was my sense of comfort, the stars, since I had no family. The stars reminded me of them.”

 

“I’m sorry for saying that earlier.” His voice not above a whisper. It sent chills down her spine. Mon-El thought about how he never got much information about her youth. He also thought about how pretty Kara looked staring at the sky.

 

“It's a fact. Nothing wrong with that.” She took a deep breath then turned her head towards his which was still in close proximity. 

 

“Still.” He paused, “I think we should become friends,” Mon-El maintained his light voice. He looked at her face with such softness Kara didn’t know how she resisted. His lips were so close, and she felt so safe in this little bubble they created. Friends meant she couldn’t kiss him. Maybe that’s the boundary she needed.

 

Quickly, she inhaled and stared up straight at the stars again. Kara needed space. She racked her brain for something to lighten the mood. Plus if they were sharing intimate details he’d have to know this, “Want to see something cool?”

 

He didn’t mind the change of pace, personally, he wouldn’t mind kissing her again after their shared one yesterday and today. “Sure.”

 

Kara removed her jacket and pulled her hair into a pony tail, “Now...mind you, I haven’t done this since I was fourteen.” 

 

“Okay,” He said propping himself up on his elbows. Intrigued by what she had in store.

 

The Kryptonian jumped with her fist held up and out, nothing.

 

“What was that?” He asked as a smile began to appear.

 

“Give me a second.” Kara instead tried to take a running start and lifted higher off the ground now. It started looking like a long jump.

 

“Impressive!” Mon-El watched Kara leaping and still didn’t understand what she was doing. He laughed because it was quite a sight. She’d been very proper for most of their working relationship. This was a treat. 

 

She jumped again, and felt something reignite within her every fiber. Like a dormant creature waking up after a long slumber. The energy crackled all around her.

 

“No, that’s not it.” She huffed, frustrated. She did mini jumps like a runner before a race, “It’s this!” She screamed excitedly as she ran and took a giant leap and didn’t touch the floor again.

 

It felt freeing as she laughed wholeheartedly. Her senses were awakening as she bolted further up into the sky seeing all of Midvale in her line of sight. It was a small town. Her hair whipped wildly in the wind. Her chest expanded and compressed quickly as she experienced her awakening. It felt like finding something she thought was long gone. 

 

The Daxamite’s eyes bulged out as he watched her spring off the ground and fly. His boss, his fiancée could fly! “Oh my God, Kara!” The residual wind from her take off blew through his hair.

 

With a poised return to the ground Kara ran to Mon-El and wrapped her arms around his neck he quickly hugged her back. She was breathing heavy into his neck, a slight laugh made its way through occasionally. Her smile pressed against his neck.

 

She pulled away but not entirely, “I can still fly.”

 

“You can fly.” He stated with a smile just as bright. Her electric energy was contagious.

 

“I thought I’d lost the ability, it’s been so long. So long. Oh! I haven’t felt this good in a long time Mon-El. Like you know. Lighter. Carefree.” She gasped and held onto him tighter if that was possible, “I have to try out my other powers.”

 

“You have more?” He scanned her face in the moonlight.

 

“Tons.” Kara was still on a high after flying. Neither of them moved from their positions which still remained to be in each other’s arms. “Rao! I feel alive.”

 

He smiled kindly to her, “What are your other powers?” 

 

She played with the hair at the back of his neck a little bit as she thought, “I have heat vision and freeze breath. To name a couple.”

 

“How do you really feel?” He gripped her waist just as tight, her mood was contagious.

 

“I don’t know. I stopped using my powers when I was fourteen.” She dropped her head like she was ashamed, “It was too much of a reminder of everything I lost.” Kara finally let go of Mon-El and hugged herself. He didn’t try to hold on. “I couldn’t get rid of my invincibility or strength. That took years of practice to control.”

 

“Same here.” Mon-El listened to Kara open up and figured she’d feel better to hear someone related. Even if was him. “I wanted to make someone of myself, without relation to the Gand name which-“

 

“Is why you called yourself Mike Matthews.” She understood now.

 

“Exactly, so I had to get my super strength under control. I broke so many things growing up.”

 

Recalling many mishaps of her own she agreed nodding, “So many broken noses.”

 

“From trying to kiss people?” He knew exactly where she was getting at.

 

“Yep.”

 

“How many times did that happen to you?” They spoke like old friends trading stories. 

 

She covered her face, “Um, less than five.”

 

His eyebrows lifted in surprise,“So, four. You broke four noses, such a heartbreaker Zor-El. Well, I only broke two and they were not happy.” He got a smile from her.

 

Kara just laughed, “It’s nice to see you like this.” Referring to how casual they conversed the whole evening.

 

“Yeah?” He pulled her back in his arms. They had no one to perform for, this was for them. “Like what?”

 

“Happy.” She rested her hand on his arm before walking back to the blanket. Stopping before she sat back down, “You know? Let’s just fly back to your parents’ place.”

 

“You sure?.” Mon-El joked.

 

“I’m feeling so much better than when we got here.” They packed up their things. He felt her arm around his waist once more, “Hold on.” She sprang off the ground and flew them back. 

 

“Woah, woah wait!” He said to no avail as Kara wrapped her arm around his waist and lifted him up. 

 

Of course, he reluctantly admitted he was scared. Seeing the world from that high and staying that way instead of coming back down was...unnerving. Kara could feel how tight he was holding on, it was nice. To make it better she flew slowly.

  
  


—-

  
  


Once they landed in the backyard Mon-El didn’t let go immediately, his arms still held her tight. He opened his eyes to find Kara looking right at him. Like she had something to say.

 

Instead, she let go of him, “Thank you for taking me out.” She smiled looking down at her feet. She wanted to apologize it just wouldn’t come out.

 

He could tell that wasn’t what she wanted to say but he wouldn’t push it. “You’re welcome.”

 

She tilted her head at the house-mansion, “All the lights are off, do you suppose we sneak in?”

 

“Gosh, I haven’t snuck a girl into my room since high school.” He joked running a hand over his mouth.

 

Kara smirked playing along as they walked to the front door, “What do we do if they catch us?”

 

He put the key in the lock and turned it ever so slowly, “Obviously, I’ll be grounded forever and we’ll never be able to see each other again.” He opened the door maintaining a straight face.

 

“Well, let’s make sure we don’t get caught.” Kara slid past him and tiptoed to their room. Her powers were still new and she didn’t trust herself in the house.

 

After they both reached the room and Mon-El shut the door behind him, they breathed a sigh of relief. The tension left in light laughter as well. He took off his coat and threw it on a chair, Kara did the same but instead hung it on a hook.

 

They were both contemplative by the time they settled down. Neither wanted to mention anything that happened that night. It was out of character for both of them but Kara most of all. Mon-El had only known her to be a hardass apart from the beginning. Conversely, Kara never really saw Mon-El as anything other than someone to get her coffee or pull her out of boring meetings.

 

To see the person underneath, even for a couple hours, shifted their thinking. It made them curious enough to want to peel back the layers and know the other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> What do you think?  
> Please subscribe or bookmark the story because I won’t know when I’ll post again. If you’ve followed some of my other stories you’ll know this is true. I’ve got an every three week thing going right now though so...
> 
> Love you all!
> 
> For this Chapter's Mood Board check out--->  
> Twitter: klarklar22  
> Tumblr: klarklar22


End file.
